Not Another Hero
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: J'avais tout juste quinze ans quand ma vie bascula pour prendre une pente définitivement mauvaise. Je finirais mal, c'était à peu près certain pour tout le monde. J'avais quinze ans et ma vie déjà était fichue. Pourtant, les choses allaient empirer. ASPSM
1. Chapitre Premier

**Disclaimer**: Une fois pour toute, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf exception, et ont été créés par J. K. Rowling. L'utilisation que j'en ai est à but purement récréatif et non lucratif.

**Dédicace:** À Myschka, une excellente auteure qui ne lira sans doute jamais cette fic, à Justine, une très jolie jeune fille qui ne lira etc., à Clo et Loua, comme toujours. À moi, parce que personne ne m'en fera. À vous, aussi.

**Avertissement:** Mentions de violences, langage parfois ordurier, situations sexuelles. Rating M mérité. Cette version sera censurée pour être adaptée aux règles du site. Une version complête sera publiée en avant première sur mon livejournal dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil.

**Note:** Première fic à chapitre terminée, première fanfic depuis une éternité... J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce document. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. J'essaierai de publier régulièrement mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Ce premier chapitre est assez court, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd. Passez un bon moment!

* * *

**Not Another Hero**

_Histoire où un personnage doué de raison s'égare sur des chemins bien peu recommandés. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre premier : Où l'on fête un anniversaire et présente des personnages.**

Le jour de mes quinze ans, je perdis un peu plus de mes illusions sur le monde dans lequel je vivais. J'étais né en juillet, ainsi ma famille profitait chaque année de l'occasion pour réunir tous ses membres, de ma grand-mère Molly à ma petite sœur Lily. Au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, je rechignais de plus en plus à servir de prétexte aux adultes pour se retrouver et commenter de façon plus ou moins fière les prouesses de leur progéniture. D'année en année, mon père se faisait plus fier de James, promu cette année capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ma mère se rengorgeait sous les félicitations à propos de Lily, chaque jour plus jolie et intelligente. Elle était à Serdaigle, c'était normal, faisait Ginevra Potter, faussement modeste, la petite ressemblait à la grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue, avec sa longue chevelure auburn, ses yeux du même vert lumineux que son père, sa grâce naturelle et déjà plus si enfantine. James l'attrapeur peinait tout de même un petit peu à rattraper les points perdus face à sa cousine Rose, gardienne de Serdaigle – et pas féminine pour un sou, contrairement à elle-même à son époque, persiflait ma mère.

Mon cousin Ted entamait avec succès une carrière d'Auror, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, connaissant son parrain, d'ailleurs James l'admirait tellement, et oh comme Andromeda devait être fière de son petit-fils, modèle de toute une génération, talentueux, gentil, amoureux et fiancé à ma cousine Victoire. Cette même cousine qui travaillait comme gratte-papier au ministère avant de poursuivre la tradition des femmes Weasley : se marier, vivre heureuse dans son foyer et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Un destin de femme qui me faisait un peu pitié pour elle, qui aurait pu devenir tant d'autres choses qu'une mégère obèse et castratrice quand elle aurait trente-cinq ans. Bah, Ted était un peu plus ouvert que les autres hommes de ma famille, à laquelle il n'appartenait pas directement, comme le rappelaient mes oncles à chaque incartade du jeune métamorphomage, alors qu'ils étaient fiers de le dire des leurs chaque fois qu'un commentaire élogieux retentissait en public. Après tout, avec son superbe modèle paternel, mon propre père, Ted ne pouvait que faire honneur à sa future famille… C'était à vomir.

Je plaignais ce pauvre Ted, avec qui j'avais beaucoup en commun. Il était le premier de notre génération, et lui non plus n'était pas allé à Gryffondor, ouvrant la voie à la deuxième déception de la famille – moi. Poufsouffle n'était pas une mauvaise maison, et c'était toujours mieux que d'être à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Ted non plus n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il était l'héritier de deux héros de notre monde, Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, et portait le nom de son grand père mort en martyr, un de plus. Je regrette souvent le penchant de nos parents pour l'honneur des morts, lourd à porter pour les vivants. Mon père aurait pourtant dû le comprendre, le poids des morts et l'espoir des vivants, le jugement de la société dans chacun des regards, les attentes, toujours, si dures à satisfaire, il avait déjà vécu tout cela mais cela n'avait pas suffi à nous éviter le même fardeau.

En ce 20 juillet nous fêtions donc ma naissance, le jour où pour la première fois je déçus mes parents. J'étais arrivé onze jours en avance, trop tôt pour un double anniversaire, j'aurais pu être un Lion, je n'étais que Cancer. Cela ne me déplaisait point, mais… Ils avaient été déçus. J'aurais _dû_ naître un 31. Comme mon père.

Mon apparence, au moins, les satisfit un temps. Mes yeux verts comme un crapaud frais du matin, mais non, d'un bleu-vert pourtant pas si banal, mes cheveux noirs comme une aile de corbeau, qui respectaient la tradition de désordre des mâles Potter, mon nez, un peu plus mutin que celui de mon père, mes quelques tâches de rousseur… Beaucoup de similarités, pas assez de différences pour éviter les commentaires sur notre fantastique ressemblance, à mon père et moi, et les attentes, toujours, qui allaient avec. J'étais né petit, je l'étais resté tout au long de ma croissance. Avec condescendance, mon père me disait que comme lui, j'aurais une poussée tardive, et j'arriverais à une taille honorable. J'avais quinze ans, la poussée tardait à venir. Je sentais que je resterais le seul nain de cette tribu de géants roux et bruns. Même physiquement j'affirmais de plus en plus ma différence. Mes cheveux trop longs pour ma mère prenaient des reflets roux au fur et à mesure que l'ensoleillement se prolongeait. Je les attachais peu souvent, pour éviter les comparaisons avec le catogan qu'arborait Oncle Bill dans sa jeunesse. Il avait un peu honte de sa pilosité à présent, le pauvre. Sa mère prenait la coupe de ses cheveux comme une grande victoire de l'ordre Weasley sur la débauche vestimentaire. Quant à moi, je résistais encore, ma demi-queue m'attirant les regards mauvais de ma mère, mais j'étais heureux d'avoir fait abdiquer le style « nid d'oiseau » qui régnait depuis des générations dans la branche paternelle.

Le jour de mes quinze ans, disais-je donc, j'étais assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre dans lequel Ted était monté pour s'éloigner un peu de la foule familiale. Assis sur une branche basse, il surveillait d'un œil discret ses cousins qui jouaient au Quidditch, râlant les uns sur les autres, suant, puant sur leurs balais. D'une oreille attentive, il m'écoutait fredonner une chanson quelconque, de celles qu'on n'entend pas à la radio. Mon murmure vaguement musical se tarit quand quelques éclats de voix nous parvinrent de la table des « adultes ».

On parlait de James, ce qui ne me préoccupait que peu d'ordinaire, mais les rires condescendants de mes oncles avaient été couverts par une exclamation dégoûtée de ma mère. Je compris qu'il était question de Dwayne Corner, un des batteurs de Gryffondor, qui avait, me semblait-il, fait une déclaration à mon frère aîné. Oncle Ron rassurait son unique sœur sur le fait que jamais son fils ne s'intéresserait à celui qui devait n'être qu'une tapette efféminée, Charlie s'étonnait qu'on l'eut gardé dans l'équipe, et mon père justifiait l'excellence difficilement remplaçable du sixième année, et le ramollissement de la légendaire intransigeance de la directrice McGonagall. Ma mère continuait à se complaire dans un faux désespoir, et si il s'approchait de son fils, et si il le harcelait, pourvu qu'il ne le contamine pas, et quel exemple une école était-elle censée donner à des enfants… Une crise de larmes la secoua quand Tante Hermione lui rappela que le grand Dumbledore lui-même était à la fois homosexuel et un très grand sorcier et ma mère se lamenta sur mon prénom. Tante Mione, exaspérée, quitta la table pour se rafraîchir, s'attirant les persiflages des frères de son ex-mari, qui lui demandèrent pourquoi, déjà, on l'avait invitée.

Après un regard de sympathie à ma tante préférée, je relevai les yeux vers Ted qui me souriait, tristement complice. Je lui envoyai une grimace loufoque et il rigola tant et si bien qu'il tomba de son arbre. Il se vengea sur les chatouilles, effleurant parfois, discrètement, ma peau pâle qu'il connaissait bien.

J'avais presque treize ans quand il avait commencé à me caresser de manière plus poussée que la morale l'autorisait. J'étais encore plus petit qu'aujourd'hui, maigre et maladif depuis mon enfance. Il était le populaire préfet de Poufsouffle dont les yeux violets et les cheveux jaunes, quand lui prenait une envie de classicisme, faisaient le succès auprès de nombreuses demoiselles. Mes parents étaient en weekend à Saint-Petersbourg, James et Lily dormaient chez des amis, et ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir me laisser seul, ne me faisant plus confiance à cette époque. Ted m'avait donc surveillé. J'avais amorcé la discussion en lui demandant d'un ton faussement naïf pourquoi il semblait moins heureux en présence de Victoire, qui lui semblait destinée depuis des années, que lorsqu'il était seul, même sans ses nombreux copains et admirateurs.

Il s'entendait mieux avec moi qu'avec James depuis bien longtemps, et je le préférais à mon grand frère, aussi n'eut-il que peu de scrupules à m'expliquer la chose. Il était un peu gêné, certes, mais ne semblait pas craindre ma réaction. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas accordé autant de crédit, aussi je fis tout pour comprendre. Qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes autant que les hommes, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir des relations aussi poussées avec sa _cousine_ et qu'il sortait plus avec elle parce qu'on s'y attendait que parce qu'il le voulait. Il me fit comprendre presque à demi-mot qu'il avait entourloupé la belle en lui faisant croire qu'il la désirait pure la nuit de leur mariage, et se fourrait discrètement entre toutes les cuisses qui voulaient bien l'accueillir, pourvu qu'elles fussent surmontées d'un pénis. Je lui dis que je comprenais, que j'étais pareil, et il me jeta, moqueur, que j'étais un peu jeune pour pratiquer, quand même.

Il se pencha sur moi, dans le but de m'effrayer, mais je ne reculai pas. Ni ce soir là, où il se contenta de partir avec un air étrange, pensif, ni quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il resta dormir au manoir Potter et ne finit pas la nuit dans son lit. Nous passâmes tranquillement des baisers au coït, mais avant la rentrée, cette année là, nous eûmes une discussion. Il n'était pas tranquille. Il adorait ce que je lui faisais, mais haïssait l'idée de s'imposer à moi. Il savait qu'on jugerait bien vite le préfet de sixième année et le gamin encore à deux ans des BUSEs, et quand bien même je le rassurai, il me fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à nos… entretiens.

Il ne mit pas trois mois avant de me revenir.

J'étais toujours trop jeune, il risquait toujours la prison à me peloter ainsi, mais ça nous faisait du bien à tous les deux. Il n'était pas exclusif, et même si aller voir ailleurs, comme il l'avait fait pendant notre « rupture » le laissait souvent déçu, il n'hésitait pas à recommencer, et s'était assuré que je ne le prendrais pas mal. J'étais moi aussi heureux que nos relations ne fussent pas sérieuses. Je me projetais plus que lui dans l'avenir, et je doutais que nous puissions faire accepter pareille abomination à ma famille. Je compris finalement qu'il ne quitterait pas Victoire. Il était à Poufsouffle, certes, mais pas stupide pour autant. Il était loyal à ma famille et plus encore à ses idéaux, il savait qu'il pourrait faire carrière plus facilement avec l'appui d'un Potter qu'avec son opprobre. Il disait en riant que ma fourberie légendaire l'avait contaminé et ensuite il me baisait. J'étais son régulier, il était mon premier, et nous nous plaisions dans notre débauche.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, nous nous voyions bien moins, mais les weekends à Pré-au-Lard avaient pris une toute autre… dimension. J'avais tâté des muscles de l'Auror, il avait glissé ses mains dans mes cheveux, taquiné ma minceur de ses lèvres et admiré ma fin de puberté d'un air lubrique. Il repoussait son mariage avec Victoire à la fin de ses études, officiellement histoire d'assurer un avenir stable à la fille de Vélane, et officieusement en espérant la larguer gentiment une fois installé là où la renommée de sa famille ne pourrait plus permettre de lui nuire. Il ne me disait pas qu'à ce moment là, il saurait prendre soin de moi si je le désirais, mais j'étais heureux de voir une issue de secours se profiler à l'horizon. Même si nous ne ferions jamais notre vie ensemble, il m'était reconnaissant d'avoir au moins un allié dans la place, et comme toute personne un tant soit peu intelligente, j'aimais assurer mes arrières – ça, il le faisait _très_ bien.

C'était le sens de notre regard entendu, nous savions qu'aussi forts soient les cris de dégoût des adultes, le rire moqueur de James et la mine effarée de Lily, ce soir, nous nous enfoncerions l'un dans l'autre avec luxure et provocation.

Un autre éclat de voix me sortit de mes pensées. La conversation des adultes avait dévié sur moi à présent. On s'inquiétait avec condescendance, on parlait de mes camarades avec mépris, on niait que je puisse avoir une raison d'être ce que j'étais. Dans la lignée de leur dégoût des homos, on cita mon nom et mère s'exclama, oh, mon Dieu, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Dégoûté, je me levai, frôlai la table de leur assemblée bien-pensante, et m'enfermai dans les toilettes. Le silence qui me suivit pesait plus de gène que de remords.

Forcément. Depuis bientôt quatre ans que j'avais fait ma rentrée à Poudlard, chaque évènement louche, chaque problème, chaque dispute était mise sur mon dos. James tombait de son balai, c'était ma jalousie qui l'en avait poussé. Lily ratait un Optimal de peu, je l'avais distraite. Mes parents se disputaient, c'était toujours à mon sujet, ma faute en quelque sorte. Forcément. Je les avais déçus de façon irréversible ce jour là et j'étais depuis le mouton noir de la famille. La répartition de Lily, l'année suivante, était passée comme un hibou dans une volière. Après tout, elle n'était pas une copie ratée du sauveur de l'humanité. Je ressemblais moi-même trop à mon père pour qu'on me pardonne ce faux pas.

Harry Potter était un orphelin maltraité, il n'avait pas grandi entouré d'amour, il ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier, il n'était pas le modèle de sa sœur, l'espoir de ses parents, la faiblesse de son aîné, il était arrivé seul et perdu à Poudlard, mais contrairement à moi, il avait _su_ éviter cette erreur. J'en étais d'autant plus impardonnable.

J'avais tout juste onze ans, cette année là et j'avais déjà volé un peu de la gloire du Sauveur de l'humanité, de la célébrité de l'ancienne joueuse des Harpies de Hollyhead, j'avais éclipsé la répartition de ma Serdaigle de cousine, pour faire moi-même la une des journaux. Un petit encart en bas de page signalait la répartition du fils Malefoy à Gryffondor, mais il était plus choquant encore de voir Albus Severus Potter, fils de Celui-qui-survivrait-encore-et-toujours et d'une ancienne star du Quidditch anglais être réparti à Serpentard.

Ce jour là, mon père avait laissé échapper un criminel pour – officiellement – la première fois en quinze ans de carrière, ma mère s'était effondrée en larme chez ses propres parents comme une petite fille, et Oncle Ronald avait échappé aux bras de sa femme, indignée de son comportement suffisamment longtemps pour envoyer une beuglante à la Directrice de Poudlard, et une à ce petit salaud ingrat, indigne, incompréhensible et insensible qui faisait tant de peine à ses parents pourtant aimants qui ne méritaient pas un tel déshonneur, _et cætera, et cætera._ Je crus en devenir sourd. Ce matin là, lorsque je quittai dignement la table des serpents, flanqué de mes camarades et de mon air le plus glacial, une fissure commença à se former entre moi et le reste de ma famille, dans un craquement d'une intensité douloureuse. Trop de haine peut-être. Depuis, elle avait pris l'ampleur d'un canyon, d'une contrée entière douloureusement sèche et dévastée par un cours d'eau depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Je ne haïssais pas ma famille, loin de là, ils avaient pris la peine de me mettre au monde et de m'élever malgré les déceptions, même s'ils me le rappelaient trop souvent. Je ne la haïssais pas, pas encore. Cela viendrait, le fil était ténu entre l'amour et la haine, et ne demandait qu'à se rompre, comme je savais qu'il le ferait à ma prochaine incartade.

J'avais tout juste quinze ans, et je m'y attendais. Simplement pas si tôt.

Ce fut Ted, une fois de plus, qui ouvrit le premier le chemin de la déchéance.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

**Note: **Merci aux reviewers de feufeu(dot)net et de mon livejournal. Je vous rappelle que cette fic devrait y être publiée en avance (autant que possible... hum) et en version non censurée. Pardon pour le retard, je n'ai rien promis, mais je m'en veux quand même.

La scène de famille est un peu inspirée d'un chapitre de « When a lioness fights » de l'excellente Kayly silverstorm et publiée sur ce site.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Précédemment dans Not Another Hero :_

_Je ne haïssais pas ma famille, loin de là, ils avaient pris la peine de me mettre au monde et de m'élever malgré les déceptions, même s'ils me le rappelaient trop souvent. Je ne la haïssais pas, pas encore. Cela viendrait, le fil était ténu entre l'amour et la haine, et ne demandait qu'à se rompre, comme je savais qu'il le ferait à ma prochaine incartade._

_J'avais tout juste quinze ans, et je m'y attendais. Simplement pas si tôt._

_Ce fut Ted, une fois de plus, qui ouvrit le premier le chemin de la déchéance.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre deuxième : Où l'intelligence est un défaut, où l'on découvre des secrets, où l'on se félicite à tord et à raison.**

Le jour de mes quinze ans, alors que la soirée avançait, nous étions remontés ensemble, Ted et moi, dans les branches de l'arbre, nous protégeant cette fois-ci plus des oreilles indiscrètes que de la chaleur du soleil. Dissimulés par le feuillage, nous discutions tranquillement en nous caressant discrètement, qui la peau d'une cuisse, qui la cambrure d'un dos, qui des lèvres et qui plus encore. Il murmurait à mon oreille les secrets les plus banals et je les commentais sur le même ton, avant d'inverser les rôles. Parfois un gloussement lui échappait, mais il semblait ailleurs, dans ses pensées. J'en su finalement le contenu, je n'avais pas eu à le lui demander, je savais qu'il finirait par me dire ce qui le tracassait, comme toujours.

Il s'était penché une fois de plus vers moi et avait chuchoté, rougissant, la raison de son trouble.

« Tu sais, Albus Severus, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

La fin d'un monde.

Ce quelqu'un avait rendu Ted complètement dingue. Il savait lui faire l'amour comme personne, ne lui avait jamais demandé de prendre telle ou telle apparence pour satisfaire un fantasme, chose dont mon ami avait horreur, lui qui changeait seulement ses cheveux ou ses yeux en fonction de son humeur, d'ailleurs, ce bleu outremer aurait du m'alarmer. Lorsque sa chevelure prenait la couleur turquoise d'un ciel qu'on ne verrait jamais dans nos contrées, il était heureux, bien souvent trop à mon goût. Le quelqu'un, copié par Ted, avait les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir profond mais un peu sec, une bouche aux lèvres fines et un visage sévère où pointait malgré tout un petit nez mutin. Ses doigts étaient longs, sourit-il d'un air coquin, et il était « intelligent » partout. Il était grand et mince, le goût de Ted pour les maigrichons n'étant plus un secret pour moi, le premier d'entre tous. Il l'appelait par son prénom, pas Teddy comme le faisaient trop souvent mes oncles et tantes, pas Lupin ou Tonks, juste Ted. J'avais en commun avec mon presque cousin une aversion pour les diminutifs encore plus prononcée que celle que nous ressentions envers nos prénoms de baptême.

Cet être parfait se nommais Justus. Il avait fait ses études à Durmstrang avant de revenir au pays de ses racines. Ted m'abreuva de détails inutiles sur sa rencontre avec l'amour de sa vie, quand il était entré chez l'apothicaire pour un avis et était tombé sur son successeur, plus âgé de quatre ans que l'apprenti Auror. Lorsqu'il me décrivit la langue perfide et habile du vendeur et préparateur de potions, j'eus une pensée émue au fondateur de ma maison – les fils et filles de Salazard gouverneraient le monde, après tout. Cette langue acérée avait manié les mots pour rabaisser un peu mon arrogant ami, puis pour l'aguicher, et enfin l'embrasser. Lorsque Ted avait enfin émergé d'entre deux chaudrons, bien trop près à son goût d'un couteau à éviscérer, le loyal et séduisant Auror s'était presque jeté aux pieds nus du très brun Justus pour lui demander de l'épouser. Il avait autant pris son pied qu'avec moi – pas mal pour une première fois, et cette fois-ci était libre de toute culpabilité excepté celle de se débaucher sur ses heures de travail. Justus avait ricané et ne cessa de le baiser que lorsque manqua le lubrifiant hypoallergénique de Ted, que son amant n'avait pas en stock.

Depuis ils filaient le parfait amour. Si Ted avait rapidement constaté que les mots « mariage » « épousailles » ou « noces » exerçaient sur le brun venu de l'est un pouvoir aphrodisiaque, il était devenu de plus en plus sérieux dans sa demande, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient, enfin, une conversation sérieuse sur leur relation. Gouverné par ses envies, suivant comme toujours trop son cœur et, depuis peu, son pénis, Ted occultait quelques détails. Sa fiancée, cette emmerdeuse, était toujours première de la liste. Justus avait accepté de parler de lui à sa mère et de la lui présenter si et seulement si mon ami était prêt à lui montrer la preuve de son sérieux. Engagement pour engagement, il ne le reverrait que quand il serait prêt à demander officiellement à la mère de Justus la main de son fils. Pour la protéger, disait l'apothicaire, mais aussi préserver son propre cœur, c'était ce qu'il attendait de Ted Lupin. Il n'attendrait pas trois ans qu'il soit suffisamment indépendant pour affirmer ses propres positions face à sa famille. L'apothicaire brun avait à peine consenti à patienter jusqu'à la fin du mois de septembre, qui marquerait la fin des stages et l'entrée de l'Auror dans la vie active.

Il exagérait, informai-je Ted. C'était plus qu'un ultimatum à ce niveau là ! Il demandait au métamorphomage de se mettre en froid avec sa famille, sans doute ses amis, et de ruiner sa carrière à venir juste pour lui ? Pour pouvoir lui présenter sa mère… Toute cette histoire puait l'embrouille et le secret de famille. Il voulait que Ted se risque à tout perdre pour lui. C'était cruel.

C'était brillant.

« Jette tout, je te dis tout, épousons-nous. » À mourir de rire. Soumettre un homme, l'amener plus bas que terre pour votre personne et une ou deux promesses avait en son temps été la façon de faire de Voldemort, et celle de Dumbledore. L'enjeu n'était pas le même mais… Je confirmais ma position, Justus aurait pu être le roi des Serpentards s'il avait fréquenté l'école. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ? C'était un secret de plus. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Tout cela je le dis à Ted. Une petite voix emprunte de perfidie insinuait au fond de moi que j'étais plus embêté par l'occlusion de ma « sortie de secours » et la perte de mon « régulier » que par l'idée de compromettre le futur de mon ami aux cheveux bleus, mais je l'ignorai. J'aimais sincèrement Ted, la seule personne vraiment fréquentable de ma famille, sans doute parce qu'il n'en faisait pas tout à fait partie d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ma vie avec lui mais rien ne m'empêchait de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. J'accédai donc à sa demande d'aide, à condition de pouvoir faire les choses à ma manière.

Décidés, nous glissâmes à bas de l'arbre aux branches solides pour nous introduire nonchalamment à l'intérieur de l'ancienne mais plus si noble maison des Black. La salle de bal était la seule assez grande pour accueillir tous les membres de la tribu Weasley et apparentés. Je fronçai les sourcils en réponse aux regards renfrognés qui nous accueillirent. Ah, j'avais oublié. On fêtait mon anniversaire. La nuit était presque tombée, mais on ne pouvait commencer à se sustenter avant l'invité d'honneur, voyons, et Ted et moi étions un peu trop bien cachés dans notre arbre, quelle cruelle _désillusion_ pour cette bande d'estomacs sur pattes. Tante Hermione me regardait l'air vaguement réprobateur, un sourire amusé lui faisait briller l'œil chaque fois qu'elle tournait son regard vers son ex-mari. Oncle Ronald, justement, était vert de rage, et de son estomac s'échappaient périodiquement les cris d'une faim douloureuse. Granny, en bonne matriarche, m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et invita Ted à prendre place à mes côtés.

Je fixai mon frère et ma sœur d'un air narquois en me servant tranquillement, commençant enfin le repas que je finirais de toute façon trop vite au goût de ma mère. Elle souhaitait que je me remplume mais même si je me trouvais moi-même trop filiforme, je ne pouvais ni répartir ma graisse excédentaire dans des endroits biens placés comme ma sœur, ni dépenser, comme James sur son balai, toutes les calories qu'elle me ferait ingurgiter si elle avait seulement son mot à dire.

Le plat principal terminé, je déballai mes cadeaux sans grand enthousiasme. J'étais l'exception à la règle selon laquelle tout petit garçon, adolescent ou même adulte du monde sorcier était fan de Quidditch, et mes oncles n'appréciaient pas réellement de devoir faire un effort, surtout pour moi. Après que j'eus refusé de quitter Serpentard, à onze ans, je reçus d'un de mes oncles – Ron, sans doute, même si les cadeaux ne portaient pas son nom – un livre sur l'adoption, _Méthodes sorcières et moldues pour retrouver ses géniteurs_. J'aurais aimé que la réaction de mon père soit un peu plus violente qu'un sourire indulgent, j'aurais voulu ne pas voir le sourire amusé de ma mère. J'aurais préféré être le fils d'Hermione, effectivement, leur dis-je, attirant encore plus sur moi la rancune du tout juste divorcé Ron, elle au moins semblait intelligente. Bref, depuis je reçevais des babioles inutiles à chaque occasion, et retournais à peine la pareille.

Le gâteau était une réussite et seules l'habituelle couronne de fraises et le glaçage à la framboise de cette merveille légèrement chocolatée me donnaient une perspective d'espoir, d'autant plus qu'il annonçait souvent la fin de la soirée. Malheureusement, avec le nombre de goinfres que comptait ma famille, je ne pouvais jamais garder une part pour la finir seul, tranquille dans ma chambre, soi-disant que toute fête se devait d'être conviviale. Au diable la convivialité, et qu'il emporte les invités !

J'empêchais d'une main gracieuse mais ferme une nouvelle part d'atterrir dans l'assiette de l'ex-mari de ma tante préférée – Ronald, pour rappel – quand Ted choisit de faire son annonce. Enfin annonce… C'était quelque chose du genre « Oh Oncle Bill, Tante Fleur, je vais annuler mes fiançailles avec Victoire, c'était bien, mais je suis férocement homosexuel et je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Vous reprendrez bien une part de gâteau ? » Celui qui aurait dû être son beau père eut le temps d'avaler trois bouchées de _mon_ gâteau quand l'absurdité loufoque de l'information lui parvint au cerveau. Tout à son crédit, s'il déglutit difficilement, pas une once de crème ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Sa femme l'avait bien dressé après tout. Ted ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'échapper à cette furie… Ou peut-être que si, _justement_.

Les autres Weasley ne se montrèrent pas aussi bien élevés. Un océan de bouches ouvertes s'ouvrit à la vue du métamorphomage, et j'hésitai entre rire et vomir, avant de me contenter de rester neutre – je tenais à garder mon gâteau pour moi dans sa totalité.

Le silence se brisa quand une tête à la chevelure bleue se précipita au sol, entraînant la chaise contre laquelle elle était appuyée, dans une tentative d'esquiver le poing de l'Oncle Bill, terrifiant dans son explosion de fureur. Sa femme avait perdu sa beauté légendaire et montrait deux rangées de dents pas tout à fait humaines. Des marmonnements dégoutés s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle de bal. Bill serrait à présent son ex-futur-gendre-bientôt-mort à la gorge d'une poigne telle qu'on pouvait se demander à quel point la pleine lune était proche, et ledit cadavre-en-devenir assortissait progressivement la couleur de son visage à celle de ses cheveux. Il était étonnant de remarquer à quel point le bleu-asphyxie pouvait jurer dans le décor rouge et or de la pièce.

Ted était presque mort, son cavalier entra en scène, armé d'une voix forte, masculine et méprisante. La mienne.

Il n'eut pas à feindre la surprise, la déception et la trahison au fur et à mesure que le fiel se déversait de ma bouche. J'insultai la petite tapette qu'il était, le dépravé, l'immoral, le traître à sa famille – celle là elle était pour moi. Je continuai mon discours intolérant en poursuivant sur d'autres sujets, comme quoi j'aurais presque compris qu'il eut préféré une femme normale à défaut d'une créature hybride, que j'aurais même compris s'il avait choisi une Asiatique, que j'aurais peut-être accepté une Noire, tant qu'elle n'était pas en plus moldue, mais un homme, c'était…

La gifle d'Oncle Bill m'avait coupé dans mon élan. Les membres de ma famille me regardaient d'un air horrifié, le regard plein de dégoût et d'aversion pour ma personne. Mon oncle me passa un savon de sa voix de stentor, un savon comme jamais je n'aurais pu en imaginer même dans mes pires cauchemars. Tout y passa, ma conduite inqualifiable, mes idées dignes de _Serpentard_, crachouillait-il, la honte que j'apportais à la famille, et surtout mon intolérance. Mon rejet, par mes paroles, de toute sa famille – de Vélane en Loup, l'hybridisme était de rigueur – de ma belle-sœur Angelina, des parents d'Hermione, et de Ted qui, s'il n'appartenait pas tout à fait à la famille, aurait dû en être tant il lui faisait honneur par son engagement et son courage, Ted qu'il avait cru être mon meilleur ami et que je trahissais pleinement, qui n'avait rien fait de mal, rien choisi, à qui il n'en voulait pas, lui.

Je lui rétorquai qu'à l'entendre quelques minutes plus tôt, on en aurait douté.

Il n'avait pas à se justifier, et il était simplement déçu de ne pas le voir entrer dans la famille et inquiet pour Victoire, mais pas aussi intolérant que le vil reptile que j'étais. J'insistai, demandant à mon Oncle s'il ne risquait pas de regretter ses paroles hypocrites et il me hurla que tant que sa fille ne disait rien, il ne s'opposerait pas à leur séparation et soutiendrait le jeune homme dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, suivi unanimement par tous les membres de la famille.

La voix douce et lente de Victoire, ancienne bègue un peu bébête, ramena le calme sur la pièce. La séparation ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle était charmante, on était charmé, on l'écouta.

Je me dégageai d'oncle Bill d'un coup sec, m'approchant d'un pas décidé de la sortie de la pièce – et me rapprochant de Ted. Je levai le bras, comme pour lui porter un coup.

Je dépliai les doigts, et ma paume claqua contre la sienne.

Yeah.

Lorsque nous en discutâmes quelques jours plus tard, il me dit qu'il devrait me casser la gueule, mais son sourire était tellement grand que j'en avais mal pour lui. Mon petit stratagème avait marché au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il avait vraiment cru que je lui tournais le dos, et cela me blessa un peu. J'étais capable, je le savais, de le laisser tomber plus bas que terre si ça me permettais de m'en sortir, et le réaliser me fit plus mal que le fait qu'il en ait conscience. J'avais un peu honte de moi.

Je coupai court à ses remerciements. Ce plan n'aurait pas _dû_ marcher. D'abord, je n'y étais pour rien si Victoire était aussi indifférente à leur avenir commun qu'au reste du monde, ni si la grand-mère Andromeda était prête à se couper de toute la famille, si c'était nécessaire, pour permettre à son petit-fils d'être heureux, et qu'il lui importait peu que son bonheur se trouvât auprès d'un homme, d'une moldu ou d'un centaure. Ted s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su à quel point sa grand-mère l'aimait pour lui, et pas à cause des fantômes du passé. Il était heureux de l'avoir découvert.

J'étais aussi amer. Ce plan n'aurait vraiment pas _dû_ marcher, même si je savais qu'il fonctionnerait. La rancœur m'envahissait rien que d'y penser. Plus que de mettre en jeu l'avenir de mon meilleur ami, j'avais également mis mes sentiments en balance. J'avais parié que ma famille me faisait assez peu confiance, avait tant honte de moi qu'elle se dresserait contre moi, quelle que fut ma position. J'avais joué sur leur mauvaise opinion, sur le fait qu'ils me _pensaient_ capable de proférer de telles horreurs et de les croire.

J'avais parié, et au fond de moi je sentais que j'avais perdu.

Bah, Ted vivrait heureux maintenant, cette victoire là était immense. Son sourire se fana un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait se rendre avec Justus chez sa mère dans quelques secondes. Il transplana si affolé que je crus qu'il se désartibulerait.

Le soir même, il me revint, pâle comme un linge, les cheveux grisâtres et les yeux hagards.

C'était du putain de secret de famille.

* * *

Ted me raconta la voix tremblante combien il était nerveux en rejoignant Justus à quatorze heures. Le brun avait répondu à son message en se rendant au rendez-vous, et mon ami fut heureux de lui annoncer qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Justus avait semblé réticent mais avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait escorté son futur fiancé jusqu'à l'immeuble où il vivait, juste à côté de l'appartement de sa mère, dans le Londres moldu. Mon ami avait soupçonné quelque chose en se rendant compte que le couloir percé de portes en bois sombre lui semblait un peu trop familier. Il était déjà venu chez Justus, mais chaque fois en transplanant directement dans hall d'entrée, pas par l'extérieur.

Justus avait sonné à l'unique appartement du pallier, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ce fut Tante Hermione qui lui ouvrit.

À ce stade de l'histoire, j'avais dubitativement haussé un sourcil, et Ted était littéralement vert – oui, il savait aussi changer la couleur de sa peau.

Justus s'était avéré le fils de Tante Hermione. Un fils illégitime, quoi qu'elle ne soit plus mariée maintenant. Le frère de Rose, qui n'en savait rien et le prenait simplement pour le voisin un peu désagréable qui s'occupait d'elle dans la journée, quand elle passait les vacances chez sa mère. On comprenait plus aisément pourquoi elle ne s'était pas battue pour la garde de sa fille, acceptant que Ron s'occupe de la rousse qui n'avait alors que neuf ans, pour prendre un peu soin de son fils encore à Durmstrang.

Ce faisant, elle s'était attirées les foudres de ses deux enfants, Rose, délaissée et Justus, qui lui en voulait encore de l'avoir abandonné à l'époque, et de ne pas l'avoir repris avec elle à la mort de son père. Oui, Justus faisait partie des nombreux orphelins de la guerre qui fit rage à la fin du vingtième siècle dans l'Angleterre des sorciers. Son père, auquel il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup, était mort le soir de la dernière bataille, laissant son fils de presque quatre ans orphelin. Ce dernier fut élevé par ses grands parents maternels, de moins en moins visités par sa mère. Elle était jeune, avoir un enfant à quatorze ans ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, et si elle avait été plus ou moins obligée de le mettre au monde, elle ne se sentait aucun devoir supplémentaire par rapport à lui. De plus, élever Justus l'obligerait à révéler son existence à ses amis et au monde sorcier, le mettant en danger, et la forçant à dévoiler les circonstances de sa conception.

Aucun Gryffondor n'aurait accepté qu'elle ait porté l'enfant de Severus Rogue.

L'ironie de la vie est sans commune mesure. Mon père avait choisi mon second prénom en hommage à un héros qu'il croyait mort sans descendance, et le nom de ce héros serait perpétué – ou pas – grâce à sa meilleure amie… D'ailleurs Hermione s'attendait à ce que je garde ce secret pour moi, tant que cela serait possible, insista Ted, puisqu'elle n'était pas dupe du fait que je serais rapidement au courant. D'ailleurs elle me félicitait de mon stratagème l'autre jour, elle-même était stupidement tombée dans le panneau, même si elle s'était remise plus vite que les autres.

Quelle merde épouvantable…

Il était compréhensible que Justus ait attendu avant de se dévoiler à mon ami. Des secrets qui le dépassaient de beaucoup dépendaient de la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en Ted. Ted qui ne parlerait pas, c'était sûr, mais qui était parti, hésitant, directement après son entretien avec Hermione. Il avait besoin de digérer la révélation avant d'adresser la parole à Justus…C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Je lui dis que quitte à ce que ces secrets lui restent en travers de l'estomac, il devait parler à Justus. Qu'il ne croit pas mon cousin un de ces sang-purs imbéciles, prêts à le laisser tomber pour être né bâtard. Justus avait besoin de savoir que ce qui gênait Ted n'était pas la parenté de son amant, mais le choc de la découverte. Ted devait lui dire le plus important de tout ça : les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qui n'avaient pas changé.

Il repartit chez son amant aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté.

Je rencontrai Justus quelques jours plus tard.

Le portrait métamorphomagé du jeune homme que m'avait fait Ted était singulièrement en dessous de la réalité. Justus Prince, comme il se faisait appeler, avait bien sûr les cheveux et les yeux noirs, tenait de sa mère deux formidables cadeaux (un cuir chevelu sans séborrhée ; un nez fin et mutin). Mais le plus saisissant chez lui était sa prestance. Justus irradiait d'une classe folle qu'il tenait de son père comme me le dirait Hermione un peu plus tard. Son grand corps mince et pâle rehaussé de robes d'un noir profond, son maintien impeccable et l'élégante envolée de cape chaque fois qu'il quittait une pièce… Tant de charisme ne se trouvait pas chez le commun des mortels. Je compris plus aisément pourquoi Ted avait succombé au premier abord.

La conversation de Justus était agréable et sa voix profonde et chaude. Il souhaitait me rencontrer pour parler de Ted, bien sûr. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui, différemment, comprendre les liens qui nous unissaient depuis l'enfance, et en savoir un peu plus sur le neveu préféré de sa mère – moi. Comme m'y avait incité mon ami, je répondis sincèrement à ses questions, n'hésitant pas à lui en poser d'autres.

Il m'avoua honnêtement qu'il trouvait notre histoire bizarre et s'attendait à combattre un rival en ma personne, tout en étant sûr de remporter la partie puisque Ted était l'amour de sa vie. Rien que ça. Il me trouva drôle dans mon cynisme et me remercia d'avoir pris soin de son fiancé tout ce temps. Il me montra la bague qu'il comptait lui offrir, un anneau simple et solide en argent massif qui se transmettait de père en fils dans sa famille maternelle. Justus me confia ses hésitations quant à lui offrir un bijou pas magique pour un sou, vieux, un peu usé et irréversible dans sa forme contrairement aux joyaux sorciers, mais je le rassurai. Ted était un métamorphomage conservateur, il aimait bien les vieilles choses et les traditions qu'Andromeda n'avait pas tout à fait renoncé à lui enseigner. Il n'aimait pas que, sous prétexte qu'il pouvait modifier son corps à volonté, on puisse penser qu'il était versatile et qu'il ne se satisferait que d'objets, sentiments ou relations inconstants à son image.

Une bague immuable était un très bon cadeau. En plus, ça ferait plaisir à sa mère, et montrerait au monde entier à quel point il était sérieux – un sorcier n'offre pas une bague de fiançailles à n'importe qui.

Je pus féliciter Ted plus chaleureusement quand je le revis, la bague au doigt. Il semblait lutter pour empêcher son sourire de faire trois fois le tour de son visage, ce qui ne lui était pas impossible. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose vif, une horreur, et ses yeux brillaient. J'aurais déjà repris les cours quand il le présenterait à son parrain et sa grand-mère, ce qui n'était pas forcément plus mal. Connaissant mon père, il ne ferait pas le rapprochement, et Ted informerait sa grand-mère du « problème » avant la rencontre, pour éviter un esclandre. Je me désolais simplement de ne pas voir la tête de mon père quand il découvrirait que son filleul s'était trouvé un fiancé qui ressemblait à _Rogue_.

Le premier septembre, je pris le train le cœur léger.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre Troisième

**Note:** Oui, j'ai honte. Pardon pour le retard mais mon stage m'a vidée de mon temps libre, de mon énergie et de mes capacités intellectuelles. J'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Si vous avez des commentaires, en bien comme en mal, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Déjà ça me fera plaisir et en plus ça pourrait m'être utile ^^.

* * *

_Précédemment dans Not Another Hero:_

_Je me désolais simplement de ne pas voir la tête de mon père quand il découvrirait que son filleul s'était trouvé un fiancé qui ressemblait à __Rogue._

_Le premier septembre, je pris le train le cœur léger.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre troisième : Où l'on retourne à Poudlard, où l'on joue au Quidditch, et où l'histoire prend un tour inattendu.**

Depuis un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, je contemplai mes parents qui couvraient de leurs effusions leurs enfants chéris. Le père de Rose n'était pas là, mais son frère George amenait pour la première fois le fruit de ses « amours » avec Angelina – je douterai de leurs sentiments jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ils ressemblaient à un ménage à trois avec un fantôme. Je n'aivais jamais connu mon oncle Fred, mais chacun des gestes de son frère jumeau était emprunt de son absence. Le jeune Romuald finirait sans doute à Poufsouffle tant il était conciliant, mais tant que ce n'était pas Serpentard hein…Il était sympathique mais trop mou à mon goût. De plus, c'était un grand admirateur de James devant l'Éternel. Il ne tarderait pas à me mépriser comme mon frère le faisait, mais sans doute jamais ouvertement. À force d'explosions dans le laboratoire de son père, il était devenu craintif. On aurait dit Neville Londubat, un ami de mes parents qu'ils prenaient un peu en pitié et qu'ils invitaient dans le but de se moquer doucement de lui et son épouse Luna.

Le train s'ébranla bientôt. Je fus rapidement rejoint par Perseus Robinson et sa tête de martyr. Ce métisse noir-asiatique né de parents moldus avait en effet des yeux dont les coins externes tiraient vers le bas, lui donnant un air perpétuellement triste, sans quoi il aurait été plutôt mignon. Il le restait, si on en croyait sa petite amie, Rose Weasley. La Serdaigle cachait plutôt bien à son père à quel point elle « détestait » les Serpents. Elle montrait tellement bien sa haine que la langue de la vipère était présentement enfoncée profondément dans la bouche de ma cousine, ses cheveux roux cascadant sur les épaules musclées de mon ami. Rose m'appréciait moyennement mais nous avions des intérêts communs : je lui rendais souvent visite pour parler avec sa mère, à qui mes parents reprochaient encore d'avoir quitté Ron, et en échange, je lui faisais suivre le courrier de son petit ami. Je l'avais cependant avertie de trouver un autre moyen l'été prochain, car mes parents semblaient presque prêts à envahir mon intimité plus en avant pour surveiller mes faits et gestes ; mon courrier ne serait bientôt plus sûr, du moins tant que Perseus n'aurait pas l'autorisation de pratiquer des sortilèges en dehors de Poudlard pour câcher notre correspondance aux regards indiscrets.

Je me concentrai sur mon livre consacré aux sortilèges de protection de la vie privée. Si Ted m'avait rapidement enseigné le charme d'intimité, j'étais encore à la recherche d'une méthode efficace de tromper mon entourage. J'avais une grande envie de faire apparaître des plans de conquête du monde ou des scènes de sexe sadomasochiste, en lieu et place de mes pensées secrêtes, aux yeux malvenus de mes parents ou de mes camarades de chambre. Je pourrais ainsi envoyer les dix-huit tomes de mes rêveries les plus intimes chez moi plutôt que de les porter en permanence rétrécies sous la forme d'un pendentif qui commençait à se faire lourd autour de mon cou et qui de plus manquait d'élégance. Mes camarades me traitaient gentiment de Serdaigle, pour porter un collier de livres autour de mon cou, et j'étais suffisamment fier de ma maison pour que cela me dérange, un peu. De plus, on pouvait perdre un pendentif...

Je souris en trouvant enfin le sort qui permettrait à mon faux bijou en platine de ne montrer que des scènes de sexe torride et violent si on cherchait à lui faire reprendre sa forme originelle. Je ne garderais sur moi que mon dernier tome, en toutes circonstances, et si on me le dérobait, je pourrai rien qu'à sa tête choquée deviner lidentité du coupable. Peu m'importait de passer pour un pervers, je me sentirais bien plus mal à l'idée que quelqu'un sût tout de moi et c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne me confiais qu'à cet assemblage de parchemins. Et qui savait ? Le jour où je deviendrais célèbre, je pourrais peut-être en tirer un bon prix.

Je jubilais encore de mes idées machiavéliques quand la porte du compartiment coulissa avec fracas pour laisser place à Scorpius Malefoy.

Le grand – plus que moi en tout cas – jeune homme blond était rouge de colère et sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine par saccades. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et commença à hurler. Je profitai de son monologue incompréhensible pour l'étudier distraitement, notant au passage le badge de préfet épinglé à sa robe. Là était donc la raison de sa venue : me traîner jusqu'au compartiment des préfets en me torturant au passage, si possible, afin de commencer la réunion. On n'attendait plus que moi, semblait-il, McGonagall était dans tous ses états et il en avait plus qu'assez de me chercher, puisque comme par hasard j'étais dans le wagon le plus éloigné du compartiment des préfets.

Je lui demandai ce qui lui faisait croire que j'allais le suivre. Cela le stoppa net.

Ses yeux bleu-mer s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de l'ébahissement, et sa bouche se ferma en un claquement presqu'insonore sous l'influence d'un réflexe digne. L'arrivée de la Directrice McGonagall le sortit de sa stupeur. Elle grommelait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là, qu'il était exceptionnel qu'un Directeur participât au voyage, et qu'on osait la faire attendre ! Je devinai qu'elle n'était venue que parce que c'était moi, après tout un Potter méritait qu'on se déplaçât, n'est-ce pas ? Dieux, que je méprisais ces attitudes !

Je la regardai d'un air presque sincèrement étonné. Pourquoi diable avait-on besoin de moi à une réunion de préfet ? Tut tut tut, pas de « mais vous êtes préfet » ma chère, n'avait-elle pas reçu par retour de courrier mon refus d'adopter cette fonction ? Si ? Comment ça, pas une option ? Il était scandaleux, tout de même, qu'on puisse forcer des enfants d'âge scolaire à patrouiller la nuit, à jouer un rôle qui devrait incomber aux surveillants, aux professeurs, au concierge ou, au pire, aux Aurors ! N'interdisait-on pas le travail des enfants ? Ah mais si, les points étaient une rémunération ! Et tout travail mérite salaire. Que j'eusse cité sans la moindre hésitation le règlement pour appuyer mon argumentaire sur les préfets, « élèves volontaires et soucieux de faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline dans l'enceinte de l'école » « prêts à porter la responsabilité de la sécurité de tous et de l'ordre de l'établissement » « modèles pour les étudiants et fiertés de la société », la fit presque tomber en syncope.

Rose me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Elle aurait bien aimé être préfète, elle, et j'aurais pour une fois pu rendre mes parents fiers de moi. Pour Perseus, je ratais une occasion en or de faire punir mon frère ou ma sœur ou les autres. Je conclus avec McGonagall, lui disant que je tenais à ma tranquillité et à me concentre – entre autres – sur mes études.

Faire enrager mes parents méritait bien tous ces sacrifices.

Il n'y aurait jamais de préfet dans la famille, c'était trop tard pour James et Lily était un peu trop souvent vue avec des garçons à donner des démonstrations publiques d'affection pour qu'on lui propose le rôle, elle était trop dévergondée pour représenter Serdaigle, aux yeux d'un professeur en tout cas. La popularité de mes frères et sœurs ne les aiderait pas cette fois.

Avec toutes ces histoires, le train entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard bien plus rapidement que je m'y attendais. La réunion des préfets avait été écourtée, McGonagall leur avait laissé les instructions pour la fin du banquet de rentrée, et attendait de résoudre mon problème. Je reçu une beuglante de mes parents dès le lendemain, l'écoutai sans sourciller, et laissai la place de préfet à Perseus. Après tout, il était presque aussi bon que moi en cours, et sans doute moins retord, même si il méritait sa place parmi les élèves en vert.

J'écrivis une longue lettre à mes parents pour justifier mon choix. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à assumer un tel rôle sans chuter de la tête de ma première place au classement de l'école. Je ne leur dis pas que je relevais le défi de Hermione – battre son score et ainsi surpasser les notes de Dumbledore. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que les cours dans la vie, ajoutai-je, mais je voulais préparer mon avenir correctement, et depuis que James était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ses notes avaient tant baissé qu'il avait failli se faire retirer son badge. Le professeur Vector, directrice de sa maison, ne concevait pas laisser un élève atteignant le P comme piètre ou le T comme Troll. En deux semaines de cours à peine, il avait récolté ces deux notes à ses devoirs de vacances et au contrôle de rentrée de son enseignement, et elle ne le laisserait continuer que s'il décrochait au moins Acceptable dans toutes les matières. Ce serait un progrès par rapport à ses notes habituelles de toute façon. Et oui, écrivais-je, je savais que si on avait proposé le rôle à Lily elle aurait accepté, alors qu'elle était soi-disant meilleure que moi, mais on ne lui proposerait pas, affirmai-je. Et non, ce n'était pas le fait que Vector haïsse les Potter qui empêchait Lily de dépasser mes moyennes générales. Elle n'était simplement pas bonne en métamorphose, ce n'était pas une tare ! Si Vector détestait ma famille, je serais mauvais, et James ne serait pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Lily n'était simplement pas aussi bonne que ce que mes parents espéraient. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne que moi. Pas meilleure.

Ce fut la dernière lettre que j'envoyai à mes parents cette année civile. Ils comprirent qu'il était inutile de me forcer à faire ce que je ne voulais pas, et au fond ils n'avaient même pas envie d'essayer. Je les décourageais.

* * *

Peu avant Octobre, Gryffondor organisa des sélections pour trouver un poursuiveur et un gardien. Rose laissait passer si peu de buts que c'était tout un challenge de former une équipe capable de surclasser Serdaigle, depuis deux ans qu'elle était gardiene. James tentait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts en attrapant le vif d'or le plus vite possible, mais sachant les buts imprenables, l'équipe de Serdaigle était audacieuse, les batteurs concentrés sur mon frère et les poursuiveurs étaient si agressifs que le précédent gardien avait tout bêtement abandonné, dégoûté d'être moins bon qu'une fille. Qu'Oncle Ron était fier les jours de match !

Si je parle de cet évènement alors que j'ai toujours évité de me retrouver dans les gradins les jours de match, c'est qu'il se passa quelque chose… Oh, c'était énorme !

Scorpius Malefoy, le nouveau préfet, se présenta aux sélections de l'équipe.

Je traînais dans le parc ce jour là, et les rumeurs ne mentaient pas. Il était réellement surdoué sur un balai. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça, pas même ma mère sur les quelques enregistrements de ses matchs en équipe nationale. Sa carrière fut courte, mais on la disait la plus douée depuis des années. Mais la grâce de Malefoy surpassait même celle de Viktor Krum, l'actuel petit ami de Tante Hermione, qui fut pourtant élu meilleur joueur du vingtième siècle.

Des problèmes se posaient cependant. Déjà, James ne voulait pas d'un Malefoy dans l'équipe. Son mépris pour ce « fils de mangemort » était légendaire, et il ne l'avait laissé passer les sélections que dans l'espoir de le voir se ridiculiser. Si l'équipe changea immédiatement d'avis en le voyant voler, des murmures retentirent quand ils commencèrent à réaliser. Si doué soit-il, le cinquième année était incapable d'arrêter des balles. Il était rapide, mais ne savait pas rattraper un Souaffle, aussi aisée que soit la passe. Il s'avéra rapidement qu'il lui était impossible de jouer en groupe, l'excluant du poste de poursuiveur et, éventuellement, de celui de batteur.

James recommençait à sourire, moqueur, quand un murmure se fit entendre dans les gradins. Quitte à ne pas laisser Scorpius jouer, on voulait le voir voler encore, un petit peu. Une voix anonyme lança l'idée d'un défi. James contre Scorpius. Potter contre Malefoy, dans un duel d'attrapeurs. L'équipe poussa son capitaine à accepter, pour renoncer en paix à l'extraordinaire préfet volant. Le sourire de James s'élargit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius s'emparait victorieusement de la petite balle ailée sous le nez de l'attrapeur officiel de l'équipe. Fou de rage, James se contint, déclarant sèchement à Scorpius de retenter sa chance l'année suivante, le poste étant pourvu.

Il fut convoqué par le professeur Vector deux jours plus tard. Un peu embarrassée, elle lui annonça que Scorpius entrait dans l'équipe comme titulaire. Il était meilleur attrapeur, et Gryffondor devait vraiment gagner la coupe. On n'avait jamais vu un remplaçant capitaine, alors James fut destitué de son rôle, au profit de Tarek Wahbi, son second, poursuiveur de sixième année.

Tout recours à McGonagall fut inutile. Seul le directeur de maison pouvait décider de la composition de l'équipe, et la seule exception à la règle était un refus des joueurs, si l'un d'entre eux menaçait l'entente sur le terrain. James reprit espoir à ces mots.

La chute n'en fut que plus dure.

Dans l'équipe, en fait, peu de gens appréciaient James. Il était frimeur, trop conscient de sa valeur, et les tyrannisait. Sous le prétexte monomaniaque de vaincre Rose, il les avait entraînés jusque tard le soir, alors qu'ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis trois semaines, et que leur prochain match était fin octobre ! On comprenait qu'en tant que nouveau capitaine il veuille faire ses preuves, mais c'était trop ! James était trop désagréable, trop méprisant, trop imbu de sa personne, alors qu'il n'était même pas le meilleur attrapeur de Gryffondor. On ne voulait plus de lui dans l'équipe. C'était définitif

Fulminant, il démissionna de son poste de remplaçant, et écrivit à nos parents pour se plaindre. Hurler au mangemort et à la tricherie dans le bureau de la Directrice ne permit pas à Harry de la convaincre. Lorsqu'il su que Scorpius avait battu James avec le vieux Nimbus 2001 de son père alors que l'ex-capitaine fendait l'air sur l'Astéroïde Fulgurant qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, quand Harry Potter vit Scorpius voler, il regarda son fils d'un air résigné, tendit sa main vers le ciel où évoluait l'attrapeur blond et lui avoua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Ça quoi ? hurlait James. Rien ni personne ne pouvait vaincre Harry Potter ! Si. Le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qui donnait des ailes à Scorpius.

Le Talent. Le Talent à l'état pur, avec un grand "T" et tellement d'emphase que seul un ancien joueur de Quidditch pouvait prononcer ce mot sans se ridiculiser, enfin pas trop – pour ma part je trouvais ça risible, mais il n'avait pas tellement tort.

La déception définitive de James fut sans commune mesure. On commença à le voir traîner comme un zombie dans les couloirs, à ricaner en regardant dans le vide ou à secouer la tête sans raison…Le voir me donnait souvent envie de pouffer de rire. Lui, archétype du joueur macho qui n'avait la tête pleine que de Quidditch, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, alors qu'il m'avait tant moqué, auparavant, d'être incapable de briller sur un balai. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être fait l'effort de l'écraser moi-même à l'occasion d'un match entre son équipe et celle de ma maison… Bah, ç'aurait été plus ennuyeux que de contempler ce spectacle à la chaleur des tribunes, et beaucoup plus inconfortable. Non mais franchement, chevaucher un _balai_, quelle idée...

Dans la semaine qui précédait Halloween eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, oui, encore du sport, à ma plus grande horreur. Sept jours précisément avant ses 15 ans, Scorpius permit à l'équipe de Gryffondor de vaincre celle de Serdaigle pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Rose au poste de Gardien. Les Poursuiveurs en rouge ne marquèrent aucun but, incapables comme à leur habitude, mais l'Attrapeur brilla tant et si bien qu'il attrapa le Vif alors que l'équipe adverse ne menait que de dix points. Malgré son exploit, ce match entra dans l'Histoire pour une toute autre raison.

Ce jour là, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis deux siècles et demi, un élève mourut lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Oh, ce n'était pas un joueur, seulement un spectateur imbécile et rageur qui avait cherché à déconcentrer l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor avec des agitations de baguette ridicules. Ridicule, c'était le mot, puisqu'en ce jour d'automne, alors que Scorpius, concentré, mettait la main sur le Vif, le fils aîné de Harry Potter ne réussit qu'à perdre l'équilibre dans un mouvement de trop et à tomber dans le vide dans l'indifférence générale.

Scorpius qui s'était retourné pour le narguer fut le premier à le voir chuter. Affolé, il se précipita pour le retenir, à temps pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas au sol, mais trop tard pour éviter les dégâts faits à son cerveau déjà dépressif par la pression de l'air et la peur du vide.

Depuis ce vingt-six novembre, je n'avais plus de frère. Il ne fut pas enterré, mais son corps vide reposait à Sainte Mangouste. Ma famille espéra encore et encore qu'il se réveillât, quelle utopie.

La première fois que je dis à voix haute que James était décédé, ma mère me frappa tellement fort qu'elle se foula le poignet et me fêla le maxillaire. Je ne pus me résoudre à m'excuser de considérer un corps sans âme comme un cadavre, et je défiai mon père de dire le contraire, lui qui avait vu tat de cas similaires suite au passage de détraqueurs. Il était cependant inutile d'en discuter. Visiblement, être un Potter protégeait même de la mort.

Ce drame familial eut le bizarre mérite de me rapprocher de ma sœur. Lily était triste, Lily s'accrochait à Rose. Rose était triste, et se collait à son petit ami. Lily, abandonnée au profit de mon meilleur ami, s'écroulait dans mes bras. Étrange.

Je n'osai pas dire à ma sœur qu'elle me gênait, au fond, à rester à mes côtés en permanence, j'étais retenu par un reste certain de sentimentalisme hérité de nos parents, à qui la situation ne plut que moyennement. Au moins Lily n'était pas seule, même si c'était à moi qu'elle confiait sa peine. Je redeviendrais un paria un autre jour.

À ma plus grande surprise, je m'attachai définitivement à ma petite sœur. Je découvris qu'elle était capable de jugements aussi sarcastiques qu'intelligents à propos de notre environnement. Elle était tout à fait consciente de vivre comme une pute, même si ce n'étaient pas ses mots, et me balança au visage qu'il fallait qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse avant de devenir grosse et moche, comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle. Elle avait bien raison. Avec de pareils antécédents, elle faisait bien de prendre ses précautions, et puis fréquenter tant de garçons pouvait ouvrir bien d'autres portes que celles du plaisir…

Petite Lily, qu'elle faisait bien semblant ! À sa manière, elle jouait un meilleur jeu que le mien, à entuber son entourage avec sa figure angélique, sa grosse poitrine et ses bonnes notes. Elle m'épatait au fond. Mais qu'était grande ma surprise de découvrir que ma sœur était intelligente !

Cela me permit de trouver une personne de plus avec qui parler, pour compenser le départ de Ted. Je ne lui racontai pas tout de suite mes pensées les plus profondes, mais nous pouvions discuter, complices. Je recueillais ses quelques larmes à l'idée d'avoir un frère mort, et elle rigolait de mes commentaires sarcastiquement réalistes sur un peu tout le monde.

Ce fut Lily qui, la première, remarqua le manège de Scorpius Malefoy.

Avec toute l'agitation de la fin du mois d'octobre, la fête d'Halloween, la Toussaint et le jour des morts prenaient pour les élèves une connotation amère, sans compter Scorpius dont c'était la date de naissance. Contrairement à ses prévisions, il ne réalisa pas de fête dans le dortoir de sa maison et se coucha tôt, ce soir là. Ce fut ensuite son tour de jouer les ombres fuyantes dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à croire qu'il y avait une malédiction sur le poste d'Attrapeur.

Tandis que l'hiver approchait, cependant, il regagnait ses esprits, semblant les diriger vers Lily ou moi. Les autres matchs de l'année étant, à l'image de celui prévu en décembre, décalés de quelques semaines, il semblait avoir ses soirées libres et les passait à roder près de nous. Je finis par parier avec elle pour savoir auquel de nous deux il avait l'intention de faire une déclaration.

Étrangement ce fut un soir ou nous étions ensemble, ma sœur et moi, qu'il décida de nous approcher. En fait…

Perdu.

Il voulait s'excuser.

Malefoy semblait se tourmenter encore des évènements qui avaient mené à la chute de James. Il nous avoua, penaud, qu'il avait aimé le faire virer de l'équipe et se venger d'années de vexations, mais qu'il n'aurait voulu sa mort pour rien au monde. Il se déclara prêt, suivant nos désirs, à abandonner sa place si chèrement acquise dans l'équipe et à ne plus jamais chevaucher un balai jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emportât.

J'interrompis le flot sans fin de ses lamentations pour lui faire remarquer que James avait joué au con, et qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il restât dans l'équipe ! Je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Enfilant ses gants de sainte et son sourire de vierge compatissante, Lily finit de l'apaiser en posant une main sur la sienne et en l'empêchant de trembler. Je surenchéris de réconfort en relevant le menton imberbe d'un doigt et en le caressant du pouce. Je n'eus pas besoin d'un coup d'œil à ma sœur pour savoir que notre pari venait de prendre un tout autre enjeu.

Elle avait l'avantage de la féminité pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du Gryffondor en perdition, je l'empêchai de vaciller en plaçant malencontreusement une main sur son postérieur ferme, puisqu'il était un peu trop grand pour que je le tienne par la taille. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus animé de désir pour lui ou de désir de victoire, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de vengeance en plaçant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Nous surenchérîmes tant, si vite et si bien, ma chère sœur et moi, que je ne compris jamais comment notre étreinte finit en plan à trois.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

**Note : **Euh... Pardon ? Ça doit bien faire cinq mois. Mais que voulez-vous... Mon excuse ? Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai une vie, mais ce serait un mensonge. Je n'ai pas de vie. Justement. Mes études me bouffent tout mon temps et en dehors des stages et des cours, la première chose que je prévois dans mon emplois du temps, c'est dormir. Même pas le temps de dormir. Hé hé hé... Je suis désolée, surtout que la fin du dernier chapitre est un grand n'importe quoi... Mais rassurez-vous. Ici les choses sont un peu moins... Choquantes ? Perverses ? Polyandres ? Bref, enjoy !

Pour les lecteurs de feufeu(dot)net, ce chapitre est légèrement édité pour coller au rating.

Merci tout particulièrement à Yumi Evans qui m'a décidée à oublier mon second plus grand péché capital (la paresse) et à poster... Mais que voulez-vous, ce genre de review...

**Disclaimer additionnel : **La chanson utilisée appartient à ses propriétaires, et la citation sur la honte n'est pas de moi (mais je ne sais plus de qui)

_

* * *

Précédemment dans Not Another Hero :_

_Nous surenchérîmes tant, si vite et si bien, ma chère sœur et moi, que je ne compris jamais comment notre étreinte finit en plan à trois._

* * *

**Chapitre quatrième : Où les lendemains sont chantants, quoique vulgaires et libidineux et où l'on se rencontre en des lieux inattendus.**

Merlin.

J'avais touché le fond, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais couché, qui dessus qui dessous, à la fois avec ma petite sœur de quatorze ans à peine et avec le puceau qui avait tué mon frère… C'était d'un sordide…

En me réveillant le premier, quelques heures plus tard, je bénis la magie de Poudlard qui nous avait fait mener nos ébats dans une Salle sur Demande bien verrouillée. J'ouvrais à peine les yeux que l'horreur me frappa de plein fouet. La tête blonde de Scorpius Malefoy reposait sur ma hanche gauche, et sa taille était recouverte des cheveux roux de ma petite sœur. Par la queue touffue de Merlin…

Plutôt que d'affronter courageusement la situation, d'y réfléchir, ou d'attendre ce qui allait se passer, j'agis conformément à ma nature : je fuis.

Il était tôt ce samedi matin, il faisait froid. Pendant la nuit, si chaud qu'il fasse à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande – ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser – la neige s'était plu au sol et s'était accumulée jusqu'à doucement former une couche blanche et craquante sous mes pas. J'étais un peu fou, sans doute, de me balader à six heures du matin dans le parc de Poudlard, à peine réchauffé d'un sort et seulement recouvert de ma cape d'intérieur. J'allai me terrer loin du château, du côté de la cabane du garde chasse mais hors de sa vue, au pied d'un arbre quelconque. Je renforçai mon sort de chaleur et me perdis dans mes pensées.

Ted me manquait, réalisai-je, de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Sortant d'une poche une plume et un morceau de parchemin magiquement rétrécis, je tentai de commencer une missive à l'attention de mon presque cousin, mais l'encre gelait avant même de se déposer sur le rouleau de peau tannée, et j'abandonnai. Je soupirai. Le froid ne me permettrait pas non plus d'inscrire les évènements à l'entrée du jour dans mon journal intime puisque je ne connaissais pas de sortilège pour fluidifier l'encre ou la rendre insensible à la température. Il me faudrait me rendre à la bibliothèque pour réparer cette lacune, mais je n'avais pour le moment pas la moindre envie de retourner au château.

_Encre liquefacere_

Je relevai la tête pour poser les yeux sur une tête blonde surmontée d'un bonnet de couleur verte. Scorpius. Il pointa du doigt ma plume et me répéta le nom du sort destiné à rendre quelque chose liquide. Apparemment il suffisait que je donne le nom de la matière dont je souhaitais changer la forme et d'y adjoindre le sort pour qu'elle passe à l'état de fluide. J'aurais dû y penser.

Soupirant, je lui fis geste de prendre place à mes côtés comme il le souhaitait. Il m'adressa un sourire, un peu tordu sur ses lèvres fines et préféra me faire face. On lui avait appris à regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux, toujours, à la fois pour les déstabiliser, lire en eux, et pour prouver qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Un vrai Malefoy, vraiment. L'effet était cependant gâché par la légère rougeur qui parsemait ses joues blanches et qui n'était pas due à la neige.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques minutes, silencieusement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais honteux, un peu, même si ce n'était pas par rapport à lui. J'étais honteux pour moi-même, merci bien, cela suffisait. Il était dérouté, se demandait comment nous avions pu en arriver là. Je me demandais où était ma sœur, puis je réalisai que je m'en foutait.

Je l'embrassai.

Ce fut bref, un peu tendre, un peu timide, hésitant. Ce fut froid, aussi, à cause des conditions météorologiques.

Ce fut agréable.

De retour sur ses fesses le dos bien droit, il me sourit à nouveau, de son sourire mal fichu. Je réalisai que je l'aimais bien, ce sourire.

Il finit par m'adresser la parole. Il se demandait ce qui nous avait pris, aussi, à Lily et à moi, pour lui sauter dessus comme ça. Lui non plus n'avait rien compris à l'enchaînement des gestes qui nous avait conduits à briser plusieurs tabous en une fois.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais aucune explication à lui fournir, du moins aucune dont je puisse être sûr qu'elle ne serait pas infirmée par Lily s'il venait au Gryffondor l'idée de lui poser les mêmes questions. Je fis mine de m'en moquer, même si ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Je détestais ne pas avoir réponse à tout, et me retrouver pris en défaut successivement par les éléments – foutu gel – et par un adolescent de mon âge n'était pas pour me plaire. Je passai au-dessus de ces considérations pour lui demander ce qu'il en avait pensé, lui.

La seule chose qui trahit sa gène à ma question fut l'élargissement de son sourire de façon peu naturelle. Pour toute réponse, il se pencha à nouveau sur moi et m'embrassa, encore. Cette fois, le baiser était plus profond, plus osé, et avait presque l'aisance que le temps donne aux amants réguliers. Surprenant. Il ferma les yeux et m'embrassa plus profondément, je fermai les miens et passai une main sur sa nuque, l'autre commençant malgré moi à descendre entre sa robe et sa cape, puis à remonter sous sa robe. Il jeta un charme, une bulle de chaleur autour de nous.

Je devais vraiment manquer de sexe pour en venir à coucher aussi facilement avec lui alors que la situation était aussi ahurissante. Une fois de plus, je m'étais laissé dépasser par les évènements.

Une fois de trop ? En retournant à l'intérieur du château plus tard dans la matinée, je me demandai plus sérieusement si je ne devais pas consulter un Mage psychiatre, pour troubles sexuels avancés. J'étais hagard, comme entouré d'une brume épaisse qui obscurcissait ma vision et brouillait mes pensées. Je venais d'avoir une relation sexuelle en extérieur, sous la neige, avec un garçon – surement la chose qui me gênait le moins dans la situation – avec qui j'avais déjà couché la veille, ainsi qu'avec ma sœur – ça, c'était dégoutant – et même si nous ne nous étions pénétré ni l'un ni l'autre ce matin, ça avait été une des expériences les plus _chaudes_ que j'avais jamais vécu. Rien que le souvenir de sa main sur mon cul, ses doigts sur mon pénis, ses dents sur mon cou et sa langue un peu partout sur mon corps suffisait à provoquer chez moi une demi-érection.

J'étais _malade_.

C'était obligé.

Complètement mou dans ma tête, dur entre les jambes, je m'affalai lourdement contre un des murs froids du château et rejetai ma tête en arrière. Je me sentais tellement lourd, presque drogué. Mes yeux, dirigés vers le plafond de ce couloir quelconque où je stationnais, étaient incapables de converger vers un point précis. Mes mains, ces mains qui commettaient des actes incompréhensibles à leur propriétaire, tiraient douloureusement sur mes épaules, comme pour faire fléchir mon corps tout entier, le faire plier sous le poids de la luxure, de la folie, de la honte.

La honte ? Cette pensée me redonna un peu d'énergie, assez pour passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux, pour dégager mon visage, pour me recentrer. Il fallait que je me réveille. La honte ? Comme si c'était mon genre ! Je n'avais que peu de principes, mais celui-ci en faisait partie.

Ne jamais avoir honte. La honte est un sentiment qui a été inventé par les idiots, pour les idiots.

Je n'étais pas un idiot. Pas à ce point là de mon histoire, et jamais, je l'espérais, je ne le deviendrais.

Un bruit de pas légers et rapide attira mon attention. C'était Scorpius Malefoy. Encore. Quinze années de frustration étaient-elles si terribles qu'il ne pouvait se passer de moi plus de quelques heures ?

Oh. Au temps pour moi. Il ne me cherchait pas pour me baiser mais pour me parler, un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci, du moins l'espérait-il.

Il voulait savoir si ça voulait dire qu'on sortait ensemble. Qu'on était un couple.

Oh, l'adorable petit puceau ! Enfin ex-puceau, mais c'était un détail. Ces Gryffondor ! Franchement, si je devais sortir avec toutes les personnes avec qui j'avais couché... Je lui cachai bien évidemment qu'elles n'avaient pas été si nombreuses à partager mon lit. Juste Ted, Scorpius et ma sœur. Il était hors de question que je le dise à voix haute.

Je chutai brusquement.

Il était presque midi, j'avais passé toute ma nuit et ma matinée à faire de l'activité physique qui, même en étant plus intense qu'intensive, m'avait mis dans un état d'hypoglycémie sévère. Voir en noir et blanc pendant quelques secondes suffit quand même à faire enfin dégonfler mon pénis. Tant mieux, parce que Scorpius, inquiet, pliait ses longues jambes et baladait son regard sur mon corps, cherchant la source de ma subite faiblesse, regard qui m'aurait excité dans n'importe quelle autre condition – qui m'excitait, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas comme si mon entrejambe avait l'énergie de le lui montrer.

D'un regard franc, je lui intimai à voix basse de m'aider à rejoindre le repas. Je n'avais rien qui ne puisse être résolu par une bolée de nectar de coing – je n'étais pas fan du jus de citrouille et il était trop tôt pour la bièraubeurre. Qu'il me déposât à la table des Serpentards ne gênait pas trop puisque c'était un peu à regret que les Vert et Argent l'avaient vu rejoindre celle de Gryffondor lors de sa répartition. Plus je connaissais Scorpius, plus je me rendais compte que le Choixpeau n'était ni stupide, ni sénile : il avait bon cœur le petiot. Pas comme si j'allais prendre la peine de le faire savoir, après tout je m'en foutais un peu.

Enfin... Je ne m'en moquais pas tant que ça, réalisai-je avec un peu d'horreur, de crainte et de honte. Mais alors juste un peu. J'avais un peu, un tout petit peu envie de le garder pour moi, ce grand blond, c'était quelque peu étrange. Alors que je mâchouillais une saucisse, songeur, mon regard rencontra accidentellement les yeux bleu-jean de ma sœur. Elle me fixait d'un air déterminé, et continua même alors que je piquais du nez vers mon assiette.

Mon repas terminé, je sentais toujours le poids de son attention, et me décidai à lui faire un petit signe de tête. Nous discuterions un peu plus loin. À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, de toutes les oreilles d'ailleurs. Enfin, seulement si j'échouais à la semer.

J'échouai. Évidemment. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais jamais envisagé de coucher avec une fille : leur capacité étonnante à suivre à la trace l'objet de leur attention.

Cette discussion fut l'une des plus embarrassantes de mon existence. Quels mots pouvaient expliquer que j'avais eu une relation sexuelle incluant ma sœur ? Aucun, sans doute. Le désir ? La frustration ? Surement pas ! Encore moins la tristesse ou l'envie de réconfort.

L'énergie du moment sans doute, l'adrénaline, le défi, l'ambiance, et d'autres excuses sans la moindre valeur devant l'énormité des faits. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne plus jamais en reparler. Ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'y penser, mais avoir l'assurance que personne ne serait jamais au courant suffit à me rassurer un peu.

Si j'allais à Azkaban un jour, ce ne serait pas pour viol aggravé sur mineure. Le soulagement suffit à me faire accepter la tâche d'en discuter avec Scorpius, afin que lui aussi tienne sa langue.

Ça me faisait une raison de plus de lui parler, je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à sa question sur nos relations tout à l'heure.

Un sortilège de _Pointe à Scorpius Malefoy_ m'indiqua la direction de la bibliothèque, et de là nous partîmes pour la Tour d'Astronomie, qui manquait trop de neige pour attirer les gamins que le froid ne rebutait pas.

Un sort d'intimité acheva de rendre notre discussion secrète. Le premier point que j'abordai fut évidemment cette chose que nous avions tous deux partagée avec Lily, et il jura le secret. Bien.

Le second point fut notre attirance mutuelle plus qu'évidente. D'ailleurs... Oh !

Bien. Nous nous tînmes chaud une fois de plus. Inutile d'en décrire la manière.

Ce n'était pas un sortilège. Je n'en reconnaissait pas les effets, et j'étais assez prudent pour éviter ce genre de désagréments. De même pour une potion. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, et heureusement ! Nous nous connaissions à peine, objectivement, il m'avait adressé la parole quatre fois cette année, et les trois dernières avaient eu lieu dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Bien. C'était un peu libertin comme façon de faire. De toute façon, je ne faisais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Je contemplai le Gryffondor qui se rhabillait face à moi en regardant à la fenêtre. Il avait l'air songeur, il se posait des questions. Quelque part cela me rassurait. À nous deux nous aurions peut-être assez de sens commun, à défaut de sens moral, pour régler ce problème.

En fait ce fut lui qui initia la discussion, me demandant d'un ton rageur si nous pouvions au moins envisager de parler au lieu de baiser. Mon regard avait du s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur son postérieur, pour qu'il me prêtât d'aussi lubriques intentions alors que les siennes ne valaient pas mieux.

Il me surprit, un peu. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas d'une relation purement sexuelle – So Griffy ! – et si je n'étais intéressé que par ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, de quel côté que ce fut, il valait mieux pour lui comme pour moi que nous tachions de nous éviter à l'avenir. Je n'en avais pas la moindre intention.

Franchement ! Il était plutôt canon, pas si grand, un mètre soixante-dix-huit ce n'était que treize centimètres de plus que moi, pas encore assez pour m'empêcher de le baiser ou vice versa. Je n'en savais évidemment pas assez sur lui pour penser à une relation sérieuse, mais s'il suffisait de le lui faire croire... Et que je l'embrassai sur la bouche, et que je souhaitai mieux le connaître, et qu'il me plaisait et bien sur pas que physiquement, même si, et le clin d'œil qui marquait la « plaisanterie », et le tour était joué. Et que sa main était dans ma poche, et que je l'eus chopé, une fois de plus, debout contre un mur, puisque nous n'avions pas encore testé cette variante.

Et que je l'aurais chopé, en fait.

Il s'était agenouillé devant moi, et...

Il se redressa, se pencha, son visage bien face à moi. Il lécha ses lèvres, ses yeux assombris se plongèrent dans les miens. Sa voix rendue grave, par les gémissements qu'il avait poussés pendant un certain temps, un peu cassée par les activités auxquelles il venait de se livrer, se glissa jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Bien essayé, Albus Severus Potter. »

Avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner sans un regard supplémentaire, il effleura ma joue de sa main gauche, la même main qui, juste un instant auparavant...

Il m'avait baisé dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais oublié une règle importante, peut-être la devise de sa famille, un truc du genre « Serpentards de père en fils ». Ce n'était pas la devise officielle, mais j'aurais du y penser avant d'essayer de l'entuber.

Il avait été plus brillant que moi sur ce coup là, et ça me donnait encore plus envie, envie de quoi je ne sais pas, mais si je n'étais pas complètement glacé de froid, d'horreur et de dépit, ni couvert des restes de mon orgasme solitaire, j'aurais peut-être couru à sa suite pour le plaquer contre un mur ou le sol ou même une fenêtre, et lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Heureusement alors, que j'étais glacé de froid, d'horreur, de dépit, et couvert _et cætera_, parce qu'il m'aurait sans doute fallu bien plus qu'une réaction prompte pour parvenir à le plonger dans un monde de délices.

Quoique.

C'était vrai, en y repensant, qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté en marchant de façon très naturelle. Il m'avait peut-être humilié (en fait non, mais je n'allais pas le lui dire de suite) mais il s'était privé d'un instant fort agréable. Je l'en admirais presque pour tant d'abnégation. Presque. Ce n'était pas comme si les toilettes de la tour étaient vraiment loin...

C'est la tête légère, sautillant presque, que je descendis les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie en chantonnant une chanson horriblement kitch des années 80 - _I__rresistible, irreversible / I can't fight the temptation... __/ Irresistible, irresponsible / irregardless of reason / Love's swept over me / I'm too blind to see / I can't fight off the feeling.__ / Irresistible, irreversible / I can't fight the temptation. / __Call_ _it physical / it's illogical / still I love the sensation..._ Chanson d'une certaine Princesse Stéphanie, dans mes souvenirs.

Quelques jours passèrent à nouveau, qui me permirent de m'éclaircir les idées et de rattraper un peu le retard que mes devoirs avaient pris. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de passer du temps à récurer tout ou partie du château à la manière moldue : c'était salissant et fatiguant. Ce temps gagné me permettrait plutôt de réfléchir plus sereinement à mes plans de conquête de Scorpius Malefoy, son cul tout blanc et son sourire tordu. D'ailleurs, il me restait un problème important à régler : visiblement, ma chère Lily Luna s'était fourvoyée sur mes intentions concernant Scorpius. Elle avait cru qu'en plus de lui signifier de garder le silence sur les évènements, je lui avais dit que cela ne se reproduirait plus et qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, lui laissant le champ libre.

Je dus lui expliquer clairement que j'étais plus gai qu'un Boursouflet, que oui, l'attrapeur blond des Gryffondor me plaisait et pas qu'un peu. Je ne lui dit pas que l'attirance semblait réciproque, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir tant qu'elle marchait hors de mes plates bandes. Cette conversation nous mit en froid pour quelque temps, même si nous continuions à discuter un peu ensemble, appréciant tout de même la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Elle finit par m'avouer clairement que malgré toute l'_affection_ qu'elle me portait, elle ne se lasserait pas, et chercherait à tout prix à s'attirer les attentions de Scorpius.

Ceci mit fin au climat hostile entre nous. Je préférais avoir mes ennemis encore plus près de moi que mes amis, et j'avais apprécié sa franchise. Le défi continuerait, même si j'avais déjà plusieurs _round_ d'avance avec Malefoy junior. Je savais que depuis quelques jours elle lui faisait des avances plus ou moins subtiles, et je faisais de même de mon côté, ne doutant pas le moins du monde de ma victoire à venir.

Un soir de décembre, peu avant les vacances que je m'apprêtais à passer au château, jubilant à l'idée d'avoir Scorpius pour moi pendant quelques semaines puisque Lily la chouchoute n'avait aucune bonne excuse pour manquer les fêtes de famille alors que ma présence n'était pas réellement requise, un soir de décembre, donc, je vis Scorpius s'approcher de la table des Serpentards avec sa démarche légèrement chaloupée et son sourire tordu.

Quelque chose clochait.

Oh, il était toujours le même, son sourire, sa voix, son joli petit cul qui se balançait, rien n'avait changé, sauf son regard.

Ses yeux aigue-marine s'étaient faits mer de glace, son regard plus froid que jamais, hautain, haineux s'était plongé dans le mien, gelant une fois de plus tout mon esprit sur son passage. Il avait agrippé mon foulard vert rayé de gris, me relevant à demi de ma chaise. Il me soumit, comme à son habitude, à son souffle chaud, ses doigts fins, et ses paroles venimeuses.

Un seul mot cette fois-ci.

« Connard ».

Sous mes yeux abasourdis, il avait jeté un carnet relié d'épais cuir noir sur mon couvert encore vide de nourriture, et avait tourné les talons. Il s'était éloigné sans un regard en arrière, avait rejoint la table des Serdaigle et saisi Lily par le poignet avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie sans tenir compte de son regard étonné.

Je baissai la tête et pris connaissance de l'objet qu'il avait balancé devant moi avant d'ouvrir tout grand mes yeux effarés. Merde.

C'était mon journal intime.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

**Note:** Je ne m'excuserai pas pour le retard. D'abord, ça fait pas complètement trois mois, et en plus je ne vous ai rien promis, nah! Je suis juste un peu contrite que vous ayez eu à attendre, s'il y a encore des gens pour lire cette histoire. Pour un chapitre mélodramatique en plus. Enjoy!

* * *

_Précédemment dans Not Another Hero :_

_« Connard »._

_Sous mes yeux abasourdis, il avait jeté un carnet relié d'épais cuir noir sur mon couvert encore vide de nourriture, et avait tourné les talons. Il s'était éloigné sans un regard en arrière, avait rejoint la table des Serdaigle et saisi Lily par le poignet avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie sans tenir compte de son regard étonné._

_Je baissai la tête et pris connaissance de l'objet qu'il avait balancé devant moi avant d'ouvrir tout grand mes yeux effarés. Merde._

_C'était mon journal intime._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre cinquième : Où l'on s'allume, s'égare, parle d'un reptile exotique et fête Noël, le tout sous une importante quantité de pathos.**

Mon journal... Je l'avais sans doute oublié dans la neige, ce fameux samedi, avant d'avoir pu écrire dedans, et si Scorpius était en colère, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu en briser les barrières, ce que me confirma une brève inspection de l'objet du crime. S'il était furieux au lieu d'être simplement embarrassé par de nombreuses scènes de sexe débridé, c'était qu'un problème avait eu lieu.

Je mis quelques instants à sortir de ma stupeur et à le découvrir.

Le sort de camouflage que j'avais trouvé dans le Poudlard Express le premier septembre avait en fait interféré avec la protection précédente que je n'avais pas eu l'idée de retirer cette dernière avait pour but de montrer à celui qui lirait ce qu'il s'attendait à voir : je voulais la changer parce qu'il pouvait s'avérer embarrassant, par exemple si mes parents trouvaient l'inventaire de nombreuses victimes de mes sortilèges Impardonnables. Je n'avais jamais eu recours à de telles extrémités, et il me paraissait bien peu attrayant d'effectuer un voyage sans retour pour Azkaban alors que j'avais tout juste quinze ans.

Je devinais sans trop de peine ce que Scorpius avait pu lire.

Sans doute de nombreuses scènes de sexe nous ayant, lui et moi, pour protagonistes des relations furieusement sadomasochistes, entrecoupées de plans pour obtenir le trophée qui se trouvait entre ses fesses et de le ravager sauvagement, quitte à le tuer au passage et continuer à profaner son cadavre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les vers finissent de le faire devenir poussière. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Peut-être même avait-il lu que tout ce qui nous était arrivé faisait partie dudit plan, que ma sœur était une victime sacrifiée à sa conquête, ou peut-être qu'il avait lu ce qui était arrivé à mes autres victimes, inexistantes bien sûr, mais qu'en croirait-il !

Ma parole n'avait surement plus la moindre valeur à ses yeux, et de toute façon il venait de quitter la Grande Salle avec ma petite sœur de quatorze ans dans l'intention d'aller la baiser. Crotte de Hibou.

J'avais la prémonition que le lendemain, je serai foudroyé de son regard bleu comme la mer et que les yeux verts de ma sœur me scruteraient, narquois, sans forcément savoir tout du pourquoi et du comment, mais fiers et heureux d'être désormais les seuls à pouvoir contempler Scorpius dans sa plus fière nudité.

Là, javais la haine.

Dégoutté au plus profond de mon être, je brisai les sorts de protection de mon journal, le saisit d'une main rageuse, et quittai la table sans un regard à la nourriture qui venait d'y faire surface. Je refusai même, plus tard dans la soirée, les quelques victuailles que Perseus avait gentiment conservées à mon intention, seulement pour me relever en pleine nuit, insomniaque, et tout dévorer en une frénésie qui ne prit fin que lorsque mon estomac brusquement distendu se mit à protester, m'obligeant à tout rendre dans les toilettes de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Je me laissai glisser le long de la cloison carrelée qui séparait les différents compartiments, et plongeai mon visage à peine nettoyé entre mes bras repliés sur la cuvette, grognant de désespoir. J'avais merdé à un point pas possible sans même le voir venir, et cela m'emplissait de rage.

J'en mordis mon poignet – le droit quand même, je n'étais pas stupide au point de m'empêcher moi-même d'écrire – à travers la manche de ma robe de chambre en laine écossaise, et me cachai de moi même sous le rideau de mes cheveux sales et suant. Je devais former un tableau pathétique.

J'étais pathétique.

J'accueillis l'aube dans cette position, incapable de me relever. Les heures passèrent et il était plus de midi quand Perseus me trouva. Il s'était inquiété de ne pas me voir en cours de Potions plus que de mon absence en métamorphose. Il savait ma passion pour les chaudrons, et ne s'étonnait pas de mon mépris pour le côté spectaculaire et brillant de la transfiguration. C'était une matière faite pour les Gryffondor, comme l'histoire le montrait : Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient issus de cette maison et avaient tous les deux enseigné cette matière après tout. Je ne la détestait pas, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas mon truc.

Perseus me trouva donc au moment d'aller déjeuner. Visiblement je faisais peur, si son mouvement de recul était d'une quelconque fiabilité. Je sentais encore le vomi, j'étais sale et je transpirais encore, ma robe de chambre avait glissé de mes épaules, dévoilant ma chemise de nuit bleue foncée éclaircie ça et là d'auréoles blanchâtres et qui me collait à la peau. Mon teint était verdâtre, j'étais affalé lamentablement sur une cuvette de toilettes... Quelle déchéance.

Perseus Robinson était un véritable ami. Il attendit quelques minutes et m'aida à me relever pour me trainer à travers les couloirs enfin vidés de leurs étudiants affamés pour m'amener à l'infirmerie. La ronchonne Pomfresh me déposa sans délicatesse sur un des lits à baldaquins blancs et m'examina de sa baguette avant de me forcer à ingurgiter deux préparations nul doute efficaces, mais particulièrement dégoutantes. Le temps que mon haut le cœur se réprime, je finis par me sentir mieux, un peu. Forcément, passer une nuit aussi froide dans une cabine de toilettes n'avait rien fait pour améliorer ma santé.

Quand je lui demandai, ennuyé, de quoi je souffrais, elle me répondit que j'étais enceinte.

Mon hurlement d'horreur la fit ricaner. Elle plaisantait. Il n'empêchait que ce genre de blagues de mauvais goût devrait être interdites par la loi ! Ça l'amusait en plus, la grognasse. Il n'y avait décidément rien d'étonnant à mon espèce de dégoût pour tout objet féminin qui m'entourait. Je lançai un regard noir à Perseus que ma tête faisait sourire, et il revint bien vite à la normale quand je le menaçai de lui faire partager l'expérience des conséquences de mon anti-péristaltisme.

Il me dit qu'avant de le menacer de le recouvrir de vomi, je ferais mieux de me débarrasser de celui qui me recouvrait encore. En deux temps et trois mouvements de baguettes, Poppy Pomfresh me nettoya sommairement et me fit enfiler une de ces horreurs à dentelles que représentaient les robes d'hôpital tout droit héritées du temps des fondateurs. Elle m'intima le repos d'un geste et renvoya Perseus vers ses cours avec un sandwich. Elle était rude mais ne manquait pas de cœur, Poppy. Pas totalement.

Je restai alité quelques jours, courbaturé par une grippe particulièrement mauvaise, que je savais aggravée par mon esprit en totale désolation. Lorsque j'en eus assez de voir mes oreilles fumer et que l'infirmière en eut marre de mon caractère, je quittai l'aile hospitalière en lui souhaitant de ne jamais me revoir. Souhait qu'elle me retourna, évidemment. Plus précisément, elle me menaça de révéler à tout le monde que j'avais un crocodile tatoué sur la fesse si elle revoyait ma salle tronche à nouveau dans des temps déraisonnables.

Ce n'était pas un crocodile mais un alligator, d'abord !

Par précaution, j'allai quand même à la bibliothèque quelques instants pour vérifier, juste au cas où, que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas porter d'enfants, vu leur culture et leur ouverture d'esprit, ce n'étaient pas mes parents qui auraient pu m'en parler. J'en sorti, rassuré. Il était impossible, pour un mâle humain, même si il était hybride, métamorphomage ou bien victime de transformation, de porter un enfant.

Je me dis, désabusé, que cela n'avait pour le moment aucune chance d'arriver.

Avec tout ça, les vacances de Noël étaient venues. Poudlard, sous près d'un mètre de neige, avait perdu de son effervescence en même temps que de ses élèves. Nous n'étions guère nombreux à n'avoir ailleurs où aller pour fêter le réveillon ni la nouvelle année. N'ayant d'ors et déjà plus aucun devoir à compléter malgré mon séjour à l'infirmerie, je passai du temps à flâner dans les couloirs du château. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à passer du temps à la bibliothèque comme les années précédentes. Mes récentes mésaventures m'avaient dégoutées pour un temps de ma passion pour les sortilèges de dissimulation. J'avais plus ou moins abandonné l'idée de protéger mon journal par autre chose que sa réduction et son port en pendentif, et je remplissais ses pages l'une après l'autre de pattes de doxy rageuses et presque illisibles.

J'étais sans doute déprimé.

J'avais de quoi, après tout. Ma famille ne m'aimait pas suffisamment pour désirer ma présence pendant les fêtes, ma sœur sortait avec ma proie, mon frère était mort, mon meilleur ami filait le parfait amour et m'écrivait des lettres toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres sans la moindre honte... J'avais vraiment de quoi me sentir mal.

Croiser régulièrement le superbe Scorpius dans les couloirs ou les escaliers ne faisait rien pour apaiser mon humeur. Je prenais de plus en plus souvent des passages dérobés et des détours grotesques pour l'éviter, et j'avais fini par demander à un elfe de maison de m'apporter mes repas dans mon dortoir, dans lequel j'étais heureusement seul et je n'avais alors rien à expliquer à qui que ce fut. Mon sommeil était agité et peuplé de rêves érotiques qui finissaient invariablement mal et me laissaient pantelant, couvert de fluides plus ou moins malodorants, et incroyablement frustré. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que j'étais capable de gémir dans mon sommeil, sans doute assez fort et sans la moindre équivoque, ce qui m'avait attiré les regards gênés de Tibiti, l'elfe de maison dont je m'étais attiré la compassion.

J'étais au trente-sixième dessous lorsque vint le soir du réveillon. Impossible de le passer seul, évidemment, Minerva McGonagall avait plus que lourdement insisté pour que tous les élèves et membres du personnel y assiste. J'avais entendu une fois mon père parler des merveilleux Noëls qu'il avait passé au château, et visiblement l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor n'égalait pas la malice ou la bonne humeur de son prédécesseur – Dumbledore, bien sûr, pas Rogue.

Le repas était tout de même ordinairement agréable, lourd et délicieux comme on pouvait s'y attendre pour une telle occasion, les conversations se faisaient légères et tout le monde tachait d'être agréable. Je n'avais aucun problème à l'être, puisque les personnes présentes m'indifféraient toutes et que je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de parler à qui que ce fut.

Cette année serait différente. Mes prières à Merlin furent sans effet sur le plan de table, organisé comme toujours avec logique et rigueur : par année et par maison. Je me retrouvai donc face au seul autre élève de cinquième année, coincé entre une bruyante Poufsouffle de treize ans et la préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Autant dire que je n'avais aucune raison de déroger à mon habitude de fixer mon assiette comme si elle était l'amour de ma vie.

Scorpius en décida autrement. M'humilier une fois en publique ne lui avait pas suffi. Il avait choisi de m'en faire baver une fois de plus. Il commença à parler avec ma voisine de gauche, la préfète, de ce qu'elle aimerait pour Noël de la part de son petit ami, demandant des conseils à propos des siens. Il lui parla, d'un bout à l'autre du repas, de sa jolie Lily, de son intelligence, de sa gentillesse, de son caractère droit et juste – j'aurais pu en rire si je n'étais pas sûr et certain que le premier son qui sortirait de ma bouche serait un sanglot. Il décrivit en long, en large et en travers ses attraits physiques et intellectuels, parla avec une gène exagérée et fausse de ses hésitations, elle n'avait que quatorze ans même si elle était tellement plus mature, et elle était naturelle, franche et ouverte, et il ne savait pas si il serait vraiment, vraiment mal de la sauter comme il en avait tant envie, parce que leur animosité familiale était ce qu'elle était, et qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'au mariage puis que mariage il n'y aurait jamais, même si il était prêt à lutter pour elle, à combattre vents et dragons et marées, et bon, il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones et elle le tentait et pas qu'un peu, il ne savait pas si elle faisait exprès et si elle était prête, _et cætera_ _et cætera_. La préfète en chef – Marina Zambrowski je crois, finit par lui dire qu'elle était un peu gênée de discuter de ça avec lui alors que le frère de l'objet de ses attentions était assis juste à côté d'elle.

Il n'attendait que ça pour se tourner vers moi et m'adresser la parole.

« Et toi, Albus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te poserait problème si je couchais avec ta sœur ? »

Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, connard. Ses yeux aigue-marine, amusés, vengeurs, et toujours son drôle de sourire un peu tordu, son nez légèrement en trompette et pas du tout aristocratique, ses joues pâles, ses lèvres à peines plus colorées, ses sourcils, ses cheveux clairs, ses cils presque invisibles, tout son être me frappa comme une massue.

Je le regardai à peine le temps que la politesse exigeait, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur mon assiette, ce temps qui m'avait semblé si long ne m'avait même pas emmené jusqu'au dessert. Je picorais, certes. Ma cuisse de dinde était pour sa plus grande part découpée en petits cubes parfaitement symétriques, et bien peu de mes pommes de terres réduites en purée à coups systématiques dos de fourchette avaient rejoint mon estomac. Visiblement, mon attention s'était plus concentrée sur mon audition que sur ma vue ou mes mouvements. Je finis de déglutir la bouchée qui était encore dans ma cavité buccale, je posai calmement mes couverts dans mon assiette et pliai ma serviette, avant de reculer ma chaise sans un bruit, de me lever, et de sortir de table.

J'ignorai les mots réprobateurs de la directrice et ceux du professeur de potions, Morgan Greengrass, un oncle de Scorpius du côté de sa mère. Je marchai fermement hors de la salle, et me retrouvai affalé sur mon lit, en sueur, sans même m'être aperçu que j'avais couru tout le long du chemin depuis la Grande Salle. Je ne pris pas la peine d'ôter ma robe de soirée noire bordée de bleu, une jolie pièce inconfortable mais seyante, et j'enfouis mon visage profondément dans mon oreiller avant de me mettre à pleurer.

J'avais eu l'idée, quelques jours plus tôt, de jeter un charme d'intimité sur mes rideaux suite à la gêne qu'avaient entraînés mes gémissements sur Tibiti l'elfe de maison, ce qui me permit de pleurer tout mon saoul en sachant que personne ne le saurait. Je n'avais pas versé de larmes aussi fortes depuis la nuit qui avait suivi mon arrivée à Poudlard et ma répartition. J'avais rapidement taries ces larmes grâce à la présence des préfets de l'époque, je n'étais ni le premier ni le dernier à regretter d'avoir rejoint la maison des méchants de l'Histoire, au moins de ceux du siècle précédent, et ils étaient rompus à la tâche de nous encourager à rester souder et à faire face au monde, puisqu'après tout, la solidarité était une façon comme une autre de parvenir à ses ambitions. De ce fait, les divers courriers de ma famille m'avaient un peu moins touché, et j'avais fini par m'en remettre, ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'y était pas attendu.

En ce soir de Noël, puisque minuit était maintenant passée à ma montre à gousset, il n'y aurait personne pour sécher mes larmes. Mes mains tremblaient trop pour écrire à Ted qui n'en aurait de toute façon rien à foutre, trop occupé à se dorer la pilule sur une ile quelconque de l'Océan indien et à partager des cocktails aux noms bizarres avec son cher et tendre Justus. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés mais c'était tout comme, et ça ne saurait tarder. Qui étais-je pour gâcher leur bonheur ?

Je pleurai encore et encore.

Lorsque mes yeux me firent mal et ma tête se fit lourde, lorsque le flot de ma tristesse finit par se tarir, l'aube était loin et le ciel encore noir. Ma montre d'argent indiquait qu'il était entre trois et quatre heures, je voyais encore trop flou pour distinguer les minutes et je n'avais pas l'énergie de lancer un sort pour l'agrandir. Je me redressai sur mon lit, j'essuyai brièvement mes joues et mes paupières douloureuses. J'arrachai plus que je ne détachai la chaîne en platine à laquelle était attaché mon journal miniature, et inscrivit le récit de ma soirée, qui de temps en temps se brouillait de taches d'eau directement nées de mes yeux. À la suite, j'inscrivis un message bref et honnête à l'attention de Scorpius, en espérant qu'il parviendrait jusqu'à lui.

Je vérifiai l'absence de toute protection magique sur mon ouvrage avant de lui faire prendre à nouveau l'apparence du bijou de platine qui ornait habituellement mon cou, et qui avait intriqué Scorpius la première fois qu'il m'avait approché assez près pour jouer avec, ce fameux soir de novembre. Il n'avait sans doute jamais su qu'il s'agissait de la version miniaturisée de mon journal, libre à lui de le découvrir maintenant.

J'enveloppai le bijou et sa chaine dans un grand mouchoir de couleur bleu-des-mers-du-sud, la nuance que prenait les yeux de Scorpius lorsque le désir parvenait à les obscurcir un peu. Cela lui ferait un second cadeau, au pire, tant qu'il ne s'en servait d'aucune façon sur ma salope de sœur...

Je finis mon paquet en l'entourant de papier cadeau noir et d'une ficelle blanche, et l'envoyai par l'intermédiaire de ma chouette Hermengarde, une hulotte blanche et rousse, farouche mais affectueuse. Je sus qu'elle avait délivré son présent sans trop de mal lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard les serres vides me réclamer un câlin, avant de s'envoler brusquement au son d'une buche qui avait éclaté dans le feu. Je ris doucement de sa frayeur, avant de rabattre mes couvertures sur moi et d'attendre tranquillement la fin du monde.

Elle ne viendrait sans doute jamais assez tôt.

_Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Tu ne te préoccupe sans doute pas de moi, pas le moins du monde. Tu t'en fous sans doute pas mal, mais au moins, maintenant, tu sais la vérité, celle que je ne me cache pas à moi-même en tout cas. Et si tu lis entre les lignes, tu trouveras dans mes paroles ce que je n'ai pas osé te dire, mais rassure toi._

_J'abandonne._

_J'en ai sans doute trop attendu de toi, que tu me dises ce qui clochait chez moi, ce qui dans ta présence révélait des parties de moi que je ne connaissais pas et qui me faisaient peur. Qui me font peur._

_Je me sens cinglé, c'est sans doute le cas, et ne peut même pas dire que c'est ta faute. Je fais tout merder, c'est comme ça. Je dois avoir un mauvais karma. Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras sans doute plus jamais rien à voir avec moi._

_J'abandonne._

_Si je t'ai donné ce journal, c'est parce que... En fait je ne sais pas. Encore une de mes contradictions, j'en suis bâti de bout en bout. J'attendais sans doute que tu me sortes de ma détresse, que tu reviennes. Que tu me reviennes._

_De toute façon je perds la bataille, quelle qu'elle soit pour toi, contre toi, contre moi-même._

_Pardonne moi. Pourquoi devrais-tu te préoccuper de mes sentiments après tout ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_J'abandonne._

_J'aurai au moins essayé d'être honnête._

_Albus Severus Potter, ce 25 décembre._

J'étais dingue, et c'était sa faute. Ma lettre devait sonner comme un appel à l'aide d'adolescent suicidaire, ce que je n'étais pas. Ce que je ne pensais pas être en tout cas. Je le réalisais et j'avais envie de pleurer: j'étais complètement dingue, et c'était absolument de sa faute.

Le jour se leva. Sans moi.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre Sixième

**Note :** Je ne présenterai pas mes excuses. Non. Je suis impardonnable. En revanche, je voulais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : J'ai trouvé une bêta-lectrice! Merci à la fabuleuse Acanthe, sans qui cette histoire tournerait bien moins rond :D Puisse notre collaboration se révéler fructueuse...

Quant à vous... Enjoy!

* * *

_Précédemment dans Not Another Hero : _

_J'étais dingue, et c'était sa faute. Ma lettre devait sonner comme un appel à l'aide d'adolescent suicidaire, ce que je n'étais pas. Ce que je ne pensais pas être en tout cas. Je le réalisais et j'avais envie de pleurer: j'étais complètement dingue, et c'était absolument de sa faute._

_Le jour se leva. Sans moi._

* * *

**Chapitre sixième : Où l'on s'endort, se réveille, et triomphe dans l'adversité ; où l'on se sépare d'un personnage principal.**

J'avais fini par m'endormir au milieu de mes sombres pensées. Lorsqu'enfin j'émergeai, il n'était pas loin de midi, et le brouillard qui régnait au dehors faisait baigner mon dortoir d'une lumière presque céleste. Je m'éveillai, bercé de cette atmosphère étrange, dans la pièce silencieuse, tout engourdi dans ma robe inconfortable. Je repoussai vers l'arrière les rideaux vert-forêt qui entouraient mon lit et me décidai à en sortir. J'étais comme dans un nuage, mes pleurs se rappelaient à moi sous la forme d'un mal de tête lancinant et de sécrétions collantes au bord de mes yeux. J'avançai, hagard, vers la salle de bain afin de me réveiller sous la douche.

Je m'aperçus en retournant dans la chambre, que Tibiti n'avait pas apporté de petit déjeuner pour moi, ni de déjeuner d'ailleurs, alors que l'heure était déjà passée. Je l'appelai pour lui demander de quoi me sustenter, mais Méchant Tibiti, Méchant s'était vu ordonner par le directeur de ne pas accéder à ma demande.

Je haussai les épaules.

J'avais à peine quinze ans et cinq mois, et j'étais prêt à me laisser mourir de faim si cela signifiait ne pas revoir Scorpius. Heureusement je découvris, en dévoilant mes cadeaux, un peu de nourriture, quelques friandises que je pourrais bien économiser jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Granny m'avait envoyé un pull et une boîte de ses pâtés que j'adorais secrètement. Elle avait beau ne plus y voir très clair, tricoter trois ou quatre douzaines de pull-over pour chaque Noël relevait chez elle d'un automatisme, ce qui lui évitait de manquer la moindre maille, et ses qualités de cuisinière entreraient sans doute dans la légende.

Oncle Ron avait surmonté sa gourmandise assez longtemps pour m'offrir une boite de chocogrenouilles, Tante Hermione m'avait envoyé une boîte de bonbons sans sucre – une blague entre nous depuis que j'avais appris que ses parents étaient dentistes. Rose avait complété le colis de sa mère avec un livre qui me procura un pincement au cœur. Quelques mois plus tôt j'aurais jubilé devant _Façons diverses et variées pour se protéger d'un Sésame ouvre-toi et autres sortilèges intrusifs, ou comment protéger son intimité, quelle qu'elle soit._ J'eus un sourire amer.

Mes parents furent sans doute les moins originaux cette année-là, en m'offrant une anthologie des plus grands matchs de Quidditch de sa création à nos jours. Ils avaient sans doute prévu de l'offrir à James, c'était le seul de leurs enfants à éprouver un intérêt pour ce sport : Lily était plutôt intéressée par les joueurs, et moi par ma tranquillité auditive et visuelle – les banderoles des fans étaient d'un bout à l'autre une insulte au bon goût. Je souris en réalisant qu'à eux deux ils n'avaient réussi qu'à me trouver un seul cadeau. Ils auraient dû essayer les Suçacide, ça m'aurait au moins rempli un peu le ventre, et ce n'était pas comme si je passais mon temps à me régaler de ces petites choses vertes et piquantes.

Ted remonta bien heureusement le niveau en m'envoyant, justement, une gigantesque boîte de ces friandises, parfum citron-vert, mon préféré. Vu la taille du paquet, il avait dû passer une commande spéciale. Justus s'était associé à lui pour signer la carte, sans que je puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre d'intimidation de sa part, ou si Ted avait décidé de reprendre un peu la main dans son couple. Je compris cependant la raison en découvrant derrière leurs vœux de Noël une invitation à leur mariage prévu en septembre pour prolonger leurs vacances, au dos de laquelle Ted me demandait de bien vouloir être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

J'inscrivis mentalement une note me rappelant de lui envoyer une beuglante à l'occasion, pour lui rappeler que pour qu'il accepte que je sois son témoin – bordel je n'étais pas une fille – il devrait encore me supplier à genoux une fois ou deux.

Je n'approuvais pas le mariage, ça me semblait trop prise de tête, mais si ça les rendait heureux, je ne voyais aucune objection à témoigner de leur bonheur, même si ça m'obligeait à porter une tenue qui me gratterait et à porter un toast en publique. La loi sorcière n'était pas gênée par l'alcoolisme juvénile, et ma signature avait valeur légale depuis mon anniversaire. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à au moins une personne...

Le dernier cadeau que j'ouvris était enveloppé dans un papier vert brillant, enrubanné de noir. Il était mince et plat, et je devinai avant de l'ouvrir qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un cadre photo. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Après avoir défait le papier cadeau et l'avoir rangé en prévision du Noël prochain – j'étais un as de l'économie et du recyclage, autant le dire – je dévoilai un cadre en argent lourdement ouvragé, vieux et vraisemblablement précieux, qui contenait une photo animée qui avait été prise dans le parc de Poudlard, un jour de neige.

Sur la photo, trois personnes. Moi. Scorpius. Lily Luna Potter.

L'infâme salope avait trouvé le moyen le plus parfait d'être mesquine en paraissant généreuse, et je l'aurais presque admirée si je n'en n'avait pas été la cible. Le Scorpius du cadre entourait certes mes épaules d'un bras lâche, mais il passait son temps à se tourner sur le côté pour déposer des petits baisers dans la chevelure rousse de ma sœur, ne perdant aucune occasion de taquiner son bonnet à pompons. Le Albus de l'image regardait devant lui d'un air indifférent, et je réalisai à quel point je n'étais pas crédible. Toute l'école devait savoir que j'étais jaloux de leur couple si j'avais cette tête là en permanence. À un moment, le Scorpius de papier glacé enleva le bonnet blanc de Lily, le mis devant eux pour cacher leurs visages et lui donner un baiser en toute tranquillité. Mon _alter ego_ se détourna et s'éloigna dans la neige.

La photo était sans doute truquée, ce jour-là Scorpius était toujours plus proche de moi que de Lily, mais cela n'empêchait en rien des larmes que je croyais taries de remonter une fois de plus à mes yeux. Je jetai le cadre contre le mur, il retomba, intact, dans un bruit mat sur le sol tapissé.

Je n'avais désormais plus la moindre envie, si j'en avais possédé une once, de quitter mon lit ni mon dortoir.

J'étais fatigué.

Je me recouchai.

Lorsque je m'éveillai à nouveau, l'atmosphère était différente de celle dans laquelle je m'étais endormi. La lumière brouillée s'était faite beaucoup plus claire et agressait mes yeux. Je mis un certain temps à me remettre de cet éclat aveuglant, puis je scrutai mon entourage.

J'étais dans un lit à baldaquin de Poudlard, jusque-là rien de nouveau. Seulement, les couleurs étaient étranges. Je me frottai les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et de réaliser. Si les lumières étaient aussi éclatantes, c'était pour une bonne raison : le blanc. Le blanc des tapisseries, des draps, les murs blanchis à la chaux, les grandes fenêtres masquées de voilages immaculés qui laissaient passer une lumière vive sans doute reflétée par la couche de neige qui recouvrait les rebords extérieurs... C'était l'infirmerie. À nouveau.

Je ne tentai même pas de me redresser, je me sentais trop faible pour cela et je n'étais surement pas ici par hasard. Je me contentai de fixer le plafond sans le voir, et surtout d'essayer de comprendre ce que je pouvais bien faire ici. Peut-être une tentative d'empoisonnement ? Mon estomac me faisait certainement souffrir, mais je ne reconnaissais aucun des effets d'un éventuel filtre mortel. Peut-être un poison inconnu.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse et sèche, le sacrum engourdi, je présentais plus les symptômes non spécifiques d'un alitement prolongé que ceux d'un quelconque breuvage destiné à me faire du mal. Je tentai tant bien que mal de faire part de mon éveil, et seul un gémissement étrange et faible se fit entendre dans la pièce aseptisée.

Ce fut suffisant. Sans doute grâce à un moniteur magique, Poppy Pomfresh entendit mon appel et se précipita vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel air de soulagement sur son visage dont la bonté adoucissait l'âge. Visiblement, je lui avais donné un peu de souci. Étrangement, elle ne commença pas à m'enguirlander immédiatement comme elle l'aurait fait en temps usuel. Elle sembla s'arrêter le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et m'adressa un sourire bienveillant et un regard brillant.

Elle me dit que je leur avais fait peur. Devant mon expression incrédule, elle m'expliqua que j'avais dormi pendant une semaine j'en restai abasourdi. Nous étions déjà le deux janvier, les vacances étaient sur le point de s'achever. Elle avait quelques explications à mon état : rien de grave ne m'était arrivé, heureusement. Je dormais simplement d'un sommeil paisible depuis trop longtemps. Elle s'était résolue à appeler mes parents au bout de quelques jours, mais ils n'avaient pas daigné montrer leur visage dans l'infirmerie un trente et un décembre. Peut-être avaient-ils peur de voir leur seul fils restant se retrouver lui aussi dans un état catatonique, ou alors peut-être qu'ils avaient cru Poppy sur parole à propos de la bénignité de mon sommeil. Je ne me faisais cependant pas d'illusions : ils devaient tout simplement s'en moquer, trop occupés par leur petite fête, le passage d'une nouvelle année qu'ils célébraient en famille.

De toute façon, je m'étais réveillé, alors peu importait, au fond.

Poppy pensait que mon sommeil était dû à une sorte de réaction magique à une agression physique ou mentale. Elle ne chercha pas à me faire parler, ce qui aurait gentil de sa part si cela n'avait pas été motivé par sa longue expérience de mon caractère et de mes réticences à exprimer mes sentiments à d'autres personnes qu'aux concernées ou à Ted Lupin. Et encore.

J'en déduisis que j'avais tellement souhaité ne plus voir Scorpius, cacher ma honte, et rester dans mon dortoir malgré les menaces de la directrice, que ma magie m'avait en quelque sorte aidé à passer le temps assez vite et assez longtemps pour éviter mes problèmes, pour faire le point. Heureusement tout de même que la vieille McGonagall était têtue, où je serais probablement mort de faim derrière les rideaux de mon lit : c'était elle qui m'avait découvert dans mon dortoir. Elle avait échoué à me tirer du sommeil par la force ou par la magie, et avait appelé l'infirmière à son secours, ce qui m'avait surement sauvé d'un décès par dénutrition et déshydratation. J'avais tout de même tranquillement dépassé la fête du nouvel an et gagné du temps.

J'aurais pu m'en retrouver satisfait si toute cette histoire ne m'avait pas directement étiqueté « malade mental » auprès de l'infirmière et de la directrice, ainsi que des professeurs. Une étiquette de plus, cela ne changeait plus forcément grand-chose à mon niveau, mais celle de psychopathe était particulièrement difficile à porter.

Après m'avoir expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de mon petit accident magique, à savoir une surveillance hebdomadaire obligatoire au moins les premiers temps, quelques heures de plus dans un lit blanc dans cette pièce à l'odeur de propre, et une obligation absolue de venir la voir au moindre problème, Poppy me nota également sur un morceau de parchemin l'adresse d'un Mage psychiatre par pur acquis de conscience, sachant très bien qu'il finirait dans une cheminée dès mon départ de l'infirmerie. Elle envoya ensuite un hibou à mes parents pour les rassurer sur mon état, des fois que ça les intéresserait.

Elle m'apporta ensuite à manger : la nutrition parentérale magique n'avait jamais comblé autre chose que des besoins purement physiologiques et mon estomac vide n'avait rien d'une illusion. J'eus droit à des restes du réveillon du nouvel an, parmi lesquels une splendide part de buche apportée par un Tibiti triste et coupable, qui se sentait responsable de mon état puisqu'il était le dernier être vivant à m'avoir croisé en bonne santé et que je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié ses paroles. Je lui dis, indifférent, qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres et qu'on ne saurait le tenir responsable. La buche était une belle pièce glacée aux fruits rouges, ce qui aurait suffi à me faire pardonner n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Je remerciai le pauvre elfe avant de m'étendre à nouveau dans les draps, bien sûr incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

La rentrée aurait lieu dès ma sortie, vraisemblablement, et je devais me préparer à faire face cette fois, ou à déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité encore jamais égalés. Je penchais plus pour la deuxième solution.

La rentrée arriva malheureusement bien plus vite que je l'aurais souhaité, aussi vite qu'étaient passés les jours bénis où mon pseudo coma me protégeait du reste du monde.

Avec la rentrée, le banquet de retour des élèves qui étaient rentrés chez leur parent prit place, et je m'installai auprès de Perseus à la table des Serpentards, comme à mon habitude. J'évitai soigneusement de poser les yeux sur Scorpius, j'ignorai ma sœur, et je picorai mon assiette d'un air morne.

Malheureusement, il était écrit que tout ce qui pouvait aller mal irait mal, c'était sans doute une loi inscrite dans mes gènes, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, sous la forme d'une enveloppe rouge et fumante, transportée par un pauvre hibou affolé qui se dépêcha de quitter les lieux lorsqu'il eut déposé devant moi l'objet de sa crainte.

L'humiliation.

Épaisse, rouge, fumante à souhait... L'enveloppe atterrit dans l'assiette de gigot et de haricots verts que j'avais fini par réussir à entamer, et sur laquelle je tentais désespérément de me concentrer – mâcher, avaler, mordre, écraser, déglutir – afin de ne pas inquiéter mes très chers professeurs et de ne pas attirer sur moi l'attention de ma bien-aimée et bien intrusive infirmière. Bah, il était désormais inutile de chercher ma nourriture en-dessous de la lettre, elle serait carbonisée de toute façon.

J'étais tellement apathique que je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de m'éloigner pour écouter le contenu sans doute humiliant de la beuglante, et je me contentai de la fixer d'un air blasé et vaguement curieux, j'étais à peine intéressé par ce qu'elle pourrait contenir, je me doutais, un peu indifférent, que ce serait humiliant, bruyant, et surement méchant, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Je n'avais pas vraiment de doute sur l'expéditeur – mon père ou ma mère ? Là était la question ! La seule inconnue à l'équation était le contenu de la missive, et je n'allais de toute façon pas tarder à en prendre connaissance.

Quoi de nouveau sous le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle ?

Oh. Oh ! C'était bien joué ! Dès les premiers mots de la voix de ma chère, tendre, et bien-aimée mère, je sus qui était l'instigatrice de cette lettre tueuse : Lily, encore. C'était bien joué, une fois de plus, j'avais presque de quoi être fier de ma chère et trop tendre sœur. Je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à ce point sur moi alors que j'étais déjà à terre. C'était digne d'un Serpentard, ça, pas d'une Serdaigle. Un vague soupçon de réprobation me vint à l'esprit, tut tut tut, je la corrompais la petite, elle avait le potentiel d'aller loin si elle continuait comme ça dans la vie. Elle était simplement trop obnubilée par ses histoires de cul, d'amour et de conquête pour diriger ses aptitudes à l'intrigue ailleurs que sur ma personne. Ça aurait pourtant dû lui servir pour progresser en cours ou en politique, mais bon, je resterais probablement le meilleur de la famille sur ces deux domaines, tous méprisés qu'ils soient par mes parents.

Mes parents qui n'en finissaient pas de m'engueuler par hibou interposé. Ça faisait quand même déjà dix minutes, n'avaient-ils pas la voix cassée à force ? Ils ne se relayaient même pas, parlaient tous les deux en même temps, et rendaient certains passages incompréhensibles. Ma chère mère avait même réussi là où la sienne avait échoué : elle hurlait tant et si bien que le son était saturé, et sa voix prenait des échos assez amusants.

Un quart d'heure était passé, et ils n'avaient toujours pas fait le tour de la question, ce qui commençait même à lasser les plus tenaces des commères de ma maison et d'ailleurs. Ils avaient fait le tour de ce qu'il me restait à accomplir pour rester définitivement dans l'axe du mal : avoir un tatouage (ça, c'était fait), tuer quelqu'un (ça allait arriver à ce rythme), me prostituer, violer, torturer ou pire encore, plonger dans la magie noire ! En quoi pratiquer des sorts obscurs était pire que tuer ou violer, je ne le saisissais que peu, mais ça n'aurait jamais dû me surprendre de la part de mes parents bien-pensants à défaut d'être bienveillants.

Oh. Oh ! Ça c'était encore mieux joué. Cette Lily alors ! Après presque vingt minutes d'une engueulade que j'analysais plus que je l'écoutais, je finis par comprendre que ce qui gênait mes parents, bien plus que le fait que je sois homosexuel, était celui que j'ai tenté de piquer son petit ami à ma sœur. OK, c'était un Malefoy, mais au moins il était à Gryffondor, _lui_. Et j'aurais pu attendre qu'elle s'en lasse plutôt que de lâchement essayer de le lui voler. Je n'étais digne que de ramasser ses miettes, si on les écoutait. Je pris vaguement conscience du fait qu'au passage, Lily la jolie se tirait un peu dans les pattes puisque les paroles de ses parents ne feraient sans doute pas plaisir à son petit Scorpius. Peut-être qu'il éprouverait de la compassion à mon égard, qui aurait pu le savoir ?

Lorsque le son se tut enfin, quand le flot de paroles insultantes et le fiel rempli de déception se furent taris, l'enveloppe explosa plaisamment, ruinant les restes de mon repas ainsi que ceux de mes voisins, ce qui n'allait certainement pas améliorer la popularité des Potter chez les Serpentards, et peut-être me gagner un peu de compassion. Quoi que j'en fasse par la suite, un peu de pitié était toujours exploitable.

Je jetai un coup d'œil contrit vers la table des rouge et or, puis blasé vers celle des Serdaigle – peut mieux faire, c'était en substance le message que j'adressai à la peste rousse qui était née du même ventre que le mien. Je croisai le regard outré de Rose, scandalisée du scandale, si la formule était correcte, qu'avaient causé mes parents – son oncle et sa tante chéris – et sa cousine. Elle m'adressa un sourire qui véhiculait sa sympathie, avant se tourner vers ma sœur afin de la réprimander vertement.

Elle n'en eut même pas le temps.

Je pris vivement mon air le plus malheureux en voyant la directrice, flamboyante Minerva McGonagall, se lever et s'avancer, portée par la furie, trainant dans son sillon son adjointe, Septima Vector, la directrice de Gryffondor, qui paraissait profondément offensée. Ces deux femmes terribles et terrifiantes quittèrent la table des professeurs dans une superbe envolée de capes, pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, qu'elles dépassèrent sans rien d'autre qu'un regard attristé à mon encontre, puis vers celle des élèves de Serdaigle.

Oh oh. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça allait barder pour ma chipie de sœur. McGonagall lui intima de se lever d'un ton qui prouvait qu'elle avait dépassé ses capacités de maîtrise d'elle-même, et son bras droit ne montrait qu'à peine plus de retenue. Elles s'étaient déplacées si vite que Filius Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de sortilèges, directeur de la maison Serdaigle, ne venait qu'à peine de les rejoindre quand ma sœur blêmissante se leva finalement de sa chaise. Le professeur le plus gentil et le plus sensible de l'histoire de Poudlard – si l'on omettait Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques dont la passion pour les créatures diverses et variées n'avait rien de _gentille_ – semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, et cria, le visage recouvert de sueur et le ton tremblant, à la jeune demoiselle Potter d'aller séance tenante dans le bureau de la directrice pour qu'ils discutent ensemble de son comportement, c'était inadmissible acquiesçait Vector, et McGonagall approuvait sans ouvrir la bouche de peur d'exploser.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit retourner vers mon propre directeur de maison, ce cher Greengrass, qui m'indiqua d'un geste du menton que ma présence était requise, mais me signifia d'un regard attristé que je n'étais pas en faute cette fois-ci.

Je rejoignis donc cette étrange petite troupe dans le grand bureau directorial, sous le poids des regards réprobateurs des directeurs précédents de l'illustre école de magie et de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard. J'en reconnus quelques-uns : Albus Dumbledore, évidement, mais aussi Severus Rogue et Phineas Nigellus Black qui avaient plus ou moins laissé leur empreinte dans l'histoire du monde sorcier ou dans celle de ma maison, et pas vraiment en bien. Ces trois personnages m'adressèrent des regards bizarrement amicaux. Si cela n'était pas vraiment inattendu de la part d'un Dumbledore débonnaire, Phineas Nigellus n'était pas réputé pour sa bonté, mais était peut-être fier d'accueillir en ces lieux un Serpentard. Quant à Rogue, je m'étonnais de son petit sourire avant de me rappeler que non seulement je portais son prénom, mais en plus j'étais le seul Potter de l'histoire de cette famille à avoir été réparti à Serpentard, et il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ les autres membres de ma famille. Il se retourna promptement en croisant le regard presque affectueux que je lui lançai. De son vivant comme dans lsa mort, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié que je le considère comme mon ancêtre spirituel. Je me demandais s'il était au courant de l'existence de Justus, avant d'être interrompu dans le fil de mes pensées par la voix perçante de la directrice.

Je m'étais apparemment assis machinalement là où elle m'avait indiqué de prendre place, à côté de ma sœur, et face à nos directeurs de maison et à nos directrices. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un tribunal, et pas forcément du bon côté de la barre. Je n'étais heureusement pas l'accusé ce soir-là. Si on me demanda des explications, on s'en prit plutôt à ma sœur.

Je dus résumer l'histoire aux membres du personnel : Oui, j'avais bel et bien reçu une beuglante de la part de mes parents et concernant ma vie privée, à savoir mon orientation sexuelle et mes histoires de cœur, et oui, je pensais pouvoir affirmer que la personne à l'origine de tant de bruit était ma chère et tendre sœur.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à regarder l'orage se déchaîner. Sur elle.

Petit un, une telle histoire n'avait en rien à être étalée à Poudlard, ma vie privée ne regardait que moi, et Vector contacterait mes parents, au nom de la direction, pour leur en faire part.

Petit deux, il était évident que puisque j'étais resté à Poudlard dans un coma magique, puis à l'infirmerie les jours précédents la rentrée, il n'y avait aucune chance que j'ai pu contacter mes parents et si on écoutait bien la teneur de la lettre, on pouvait deviner sans ma confirmation que Lily était à l'origine de la fuite. La délation, c'était mal, et Flitwick enleva une petite cinquantaine de points à sa maison mais pas plus, parce qu'après tout cela s'était principalement déroulé en dehors de Poudlard.

Petit trois, la délation de Lily était sans doute la cause de l'absence d'inquiétude que mon hospitalisation avait causée à mes parents, et puisqu'elle l'interrompait en disant sans honte avoir intercepté la lettre de l'infirmerie, Greengrass multiplia par deux ses retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec le concierge.

Petit quatre, puisqu'elle ne montrait aucun remord, elle serait obligée de m'adresser publiquement des excuses, ainsi qu'aux professeurs pour le trouble qu'elle avait causé dans l'école, ajouta Vector d'un air pincé.

Et puisque ça ne suffisait pas, qu'elle était encore fière de ses actes, et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre honte à avouer qu'elle avait même incité mes parents à m'humilier le plus possible en attendant la rentrée et le festin associé pour m'envoyer leurs engueulades, elle serait renvoyée provisoirement de Poudlard ! De mémoire de directrice et même d'enseignante McGonagall n'avait jamais vu ça, jamais, Merlin tout puissant, et qu'elle essaye donc de se plaindre à ses parents ! Elle allait les convoquer elle-même et elle était sure que si eux ne l'approuvaient pas, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis, et que si sa grand-mère en avait entendu parler, elle se serait chargée de tirer le grand Harry Potter et sa grande épouse par les oreilles et de leur frotter la bouche avec du savon !

Et il en fut ainsi.

Ma mère avait été obligée d'expliquer à la sienne pourquoi elle était convoquée à Poudlard, puisque la lettre de la directrice était sans équivoque, et les décibels de ma grand-mère avaient prouvé une fois de plus que l'âge ne changerait jamais rien à la puissance sonore de ses engueulades. Comme elle n'y voyait plus grand chose, elle prit une savonnette à la main et s'en servit pour laver maladroitement la bouche de sa fille des horreurs qu'elle avait prononcées en publique, jetant la honte sur sa pauvre mère, et jamais, même les jumeaux n'avaient jamais fait pire, et eux au moins étaient drôles et adolescents à l'époque, mais quelle mère de famille était-elle donc ? Granny avait adopté mon père dans son cœur depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'échappe pas à ce traitement lui-aussi, et ce furent un Harry Potter penaud et son épouse blafarde qui pointèrent leur nez le lendemain soir à Poudlard.

Lily, s'apercevant qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à la défendre, palissait de minute en minute. Son humiliation fut complète lorsqu'au retour du bureau de la directrice, elle fut conduite avec mes parents dans la grande salle pour présenter des excuses publiques auxquelles il lui fut impossible d'échapper. Elle eut beau me lancer un regard désespéré, elle n'eut droit à aucune compassion de ma part. Je me contentai de la regarder silencieusement se dépatouiller dans ses mots et demander mon pardon, que je lui accordai sans hâte, sans sincérité ni fioriture. Elle se tourna un peu, et en suivant la direction de ses yeux, je tombai sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle le suppliait du regard, mais cela était vain.

Elle était vraiment allée trop loin, et il ne lui pardonnerait pas d'être capable de tant de mesquinerie. Si elle s'était contentée de faire courir la rumeur, encore, mais non ! Aucun doute n'était possible si c'était le grand Harry Potter qui disait que son fils était homosexuel, et qu'il draguait le petit ami de sa fille, le mettant lui-même dans le même panier, sans compter les propos peu flatteurs qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de sa famille. Elle avait oublié que s'il avait eu quelques rapports avec moi, c'était sciemment et consentant, et qu'en insultant son pédé de frangin, elle insultait aussi son pédé de petit ami.

Elle l'avait perdu.

Je n'avais pas pour autant gagné les attentions de Scorpius Malefoy. Entre mon frère, ma sœur et mes parents, il était en droit de penser que toute ma famille était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, et je n'avais jusque-là pas réussi à lui prouver le contraire.

Bah.

Lily, penaude, venait de quitter Poudlard pour réfléchir une semaine ou deux à l'ombre de Godric's Hollow, et c'était déjà ça. De mon côté, il me faudrait me dépatouiller de ma nouvelle célébrité avant de penser à retourner à Scorpius.

Non, je ne retournerais pas à Scorpius. J'avais abandonné, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Ce qui me perdit vraiment, cette fois-ci, fut un regard de trop, le regard de trop que je portai à Scorpius. J'avais perdu l'habitude de le regarder depuis le temps, à force de marcher tête baissée dans les couloirs au risque de me cogner, de fixer mon assiette des yeux sans oser la relever, à force de cacher ma honte j'avais oublié à quel point il était beau, Scorpius, à quel point ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux aigue marine étaient splendide dans leur simple existence. Sa stature me paraissait moins haute, mais peut-être avais-je grandi, finalement, peut-être que malgré ces épreuves mon corps s'était trouvé renforcé, peut-être que l'alimentation magique dont m'avait abreuvé Pomfresh était plus équilibrée que mes repas habituels, j'étais si difficile, et il était possible que cela ait comblé chez moi quelques carences. Ou alors peut-être que ma magie, trop occupée à me faire dormir, en avait oublié de brider volontairement ma croissance. Je n'en savais rien et cela m'aurait étonné, quand même, que mes pouvoirs aient une volonté si forte qu'elle puisse contrer la mienne.

La cravate de Gryffondor lui allait toujours si mal au teint qu'il préférait la garder en poche, histoire de ne pas trop déroger au règlement. L'encolure de sa robe noire était libre, du coup, et sa chemise entrouverte dégageait des clavicules crémeuses et appétissantes, mais jusque-là rien de vraiment nouveau.

Ce qui me perdit vraiment, cette fois, ce qui me fit craquer irrémédiablement, ce fut son cou, son cou mince et pâle, dont la base était ornée d'un collier. Une chaîne en platine, avec des mailles épaisses auxquelles était suspendu un joli pendentif fait du même métal, et qui avait la forme d'un livre.

Quand bien même il savait, sinon que c'était mon journal, du moins que le bijou m'appartenait, Scorpius avait choisi de le porter.

Mon cas était désespéré.

Cet adolescent serait ma perte à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu que je ne l'aurais souhaité, pensai-je. Il était comme addictif, je me languissais de sa peau, de son odeur, de son sourire asymétrique, de son toucher, et j'aurais pu continuer à fantasmer encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser. Peut-être n'avais-je pas simplement dormi pendant ces jours à l'infirmerie, peut-être étais-je perdu dans un monde onirique dans lequel tout était plus simple et où je pouvais enfin m'enfoncer dans Scorpius, encore et encore, et le laisser me pénétrer, un peu. À cet instant, je regrettai presque d'avoir repris conscience.

Dans cette réalité, j'aurais beaucoup de peine à retrouver une relation avec l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, mais au moins, ça avait l'air possible. Peut-être.

Le temps reprit doucement son court.

Lily quitta finalement la grande salle, encadrée de ses parents penauds, sous le regard courroucé de la directrice de Poudlard, et rentra chez elle pour attendre que le bon vouloir de McGonagall la ramène à l'école. La vieille chouette était maligne, elle avait veillé à ce qu'aucune autre école ne prenne ma sœur tant que durerait son exclusion. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu aller à Durmstrang si on tenait compte de l'allergie constitutive de mon père à la magie noire, ni à Beauxbâtons puisque ma mère haïssait tous les français à défaut de se limiter à sa plus jolie belle-sœur. De toute façon, leur directrice Olympe Maxime était une grande amie de Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant au cœur d'or qui gardait les clefs et enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard, et il était acquis à ma cause, une histoire de soupçons infondés et de haine générale qui lui rappelait sa propre histoire, ou alors simplement ma bizarre affinité pour son vieux chien Crocdur, une bestiole affligeante de couardise, et que j'aimais étrangement bien, moi qui avait toujours préféré les chats. Les relations avaient toutes une utilité, visiblement.

Après le départ de ma sœur, mon regard croisa un éclat de glace dans celui de Scorpius qui détourna alors la tête, volontairement indifférent. Je savais qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas me regarder, et cela me fit plus plaisir qu'une attention trop marquée. Qu'il essaye de les détourner de ma personne voulait dire que j'existais à ses yeux.

Je n'en demandais pas tant, cela suffisait pour ce soir. Je me détournai à mon tour, pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Mon appétit était définitivement coupé par la sortie théâtrale de la plus jeune des Potter. Je descendis les escaliers un petit sourire aux lèvres, prêt à voir arriver la suite.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	7. Chapitre Septième

**Note :** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un chapitre de Not Another Hero publié dans des délais (presque) raisonnables ! Et toujours grâce à la fabuleuse Acanthe qui m'a permis de prendre un peu d'avance. Et à ma collègue de stage avec qui j'ai discuté d'écriture. Ce qui m'a rappelé que j'avais oublié de poster un chapitre tout prèt...

Enjoy !

* * *

_Précédemment dans Not Another Hero : _

_Je n'en demandais pas tant, cela suffisait pour ce soir. Je me détournai à mon tour, pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Mon appétit était définitivement coupé par la sortie théâtrale de la plus jeune des Potter. Je descendis les escaliers un petit sourire aux lèvres, prêt à voir arriver la suite._

* * *

**Chapitre septième : Où l'on s'aperçoit qu'un bien connu prêtre marieur peut intervenir un jour en retard sur son calendrier.**

Dès le lendemain, ce sourire quitta mes lèvres. J'avais manqué de pragmatisme la veille, et cela s'en ressentait sur mon attitude face aux évènements qui vinrent parsemer ma vie. J'avais oublié le fond de toute cette histoire ce n'était pas Scorpius qui intéresserait les bruits de couloir, mais moi, bien-sûr. Je m'y étais fait à force, et je fus presque surpris que les élèves aient trouvé une nouvelle raison de s'en prendre à ma personne.

Pédé, fiotte, tapette, enculeur de Scroutt à Pétard – elle était originale, celle-là, à défaut d'être belle – les insultes fusaient sur mon passage, discrètement. Cela eut le mérite de me faire redescendre un peu sur terre et baisser les yeux, cette fois-ci pour éviter les croque-en-jambe qui parsemaient invariablement ma route dans les couloirs.

Perseus bouda un temps. Il me reprochait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, sinon avant qu'il le découvre, du moins avant que toute l'école ne soit au courant. Il aurait aimé avoir l'exclusivité, le pauvre, et son égo en avait pris un coup. Je lui promis de tout lui dire à l'avenir, et même de lui parler de quelques-uns de mes autres secrets les plus sombres. Je mentais.

Il était hors de question qu'un garçon qui avait le moindre potentiel – moindre, vraiment – de finir dans ma famille par une alliance avec ma cousine ait la plus petite once de pouvoir sur moi. Je n'allais pas lui offrir matière à chantage, je n'étais pas si fou.

Ted m'envoya quelques mots de réconfort la nouvelle avait filtré au ministère et mon Auror de père s'était fait ouvertement réprimander pas un supérieur. Même si ledit supérieur devait l'approuver sous cape, faire un scandale était indigne du grand Harry Potter, que cela soit dit et fait. L'homophobie n'existait pas dans la population sorcière ni chez ses représentants les plus emblématiques, ça faisait tâche, l'intolérance, et le public risquait de faire plus attention si jamais on brutalisait un de ces sales petits enculés, pardon, un de ces sorciers homosexuels, et ça gênerait les enquêtes, et les résultats seraient un peu plus mauvais, c'était ça surtout, le problème. Si encore il m'avait filé une rouste en privé...

La lettre de Ted avait une saveur douce-amère. J'étais un peu désolé de lui causer tant de souci. C'était son mariage qui risquait de pâtir des retombées de cette sale petite affaire, même si il était également probable que le ministère médiatise la chose pour montrer baguette blanche et prouver sa tolérance, et bla et bla, et les Aurors pourraient même faire une parade nuptiale, et puis quoi encore ? Lui qui voulait un truc coloré en petit comité, il était mal parti. Je lui promis en réponse, même s'il n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte, de tout faire pour arranger un peu les choses d'ici à la cérémonie. Il avait beau s'en cacher avec efficacité, le jeune métamorphomage était amateur de discrétion. Il n'avait pas forcément envie que toute la population sorcière soit au courant, le jour J, de chacun de ses choix. Si ses sous-vêtements étaient bleus ou s'il s'était contenté de ses cheveux et ne portait pas de sous-vêtements du tout, cela ne regardait que lui. Et Justus, à la limite.

Ce fut Justus Prince qui répondit à cette missive en me rappelant que j'en avais déjà assez fait et qu'il s'occuperait du reste. J'eus ainsi la confirmation que si j'avais été choisi pour être le témoin de leur union, ce n'était certainement pas de la volonté du fils de Tante Hermione. Bah, nous finirions par trouver un semblant d'entente, puisque nous cherchions tous les deux la même chose : un peu de bonheur et de sexe pour nous, et le bonheur de Ted pour faire bonne mesure. Je tenais à lui et Justus aussi, cela suffirait.

Je ne reçus pas le moindre courrier de mes parents de tout le mois de janvier. Bonne nouvelle, ils n'avaient pas cherché à se venger et ne le feraient sans doute pas, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas assez malins pour différer leur rancune. Ils étaient prévisibles. Lily aurait pu penser à me rendre la pareille songeai-je, mais elle avait été refroidie pour un bon moment, là. Peut-être même avait-elle abandonné. J'espérais un peu cette solution pour elle, aussi. Elle n'avait aucune chance, déjà, me persuadai-je, et en plus si elle passait plusieurs semaines à ressasser sa rancune envers moi, elle risquerait de finir complètement cinglée, et ne partirait de Godric's Hollow que pour rejoindre Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne gagnerait pas au change. Pauvre petite fille trop gâtée...

Février pointa discrètement son nez sous l'épaisse couche de neige qui entourait toujours le château. L'hiver se ferait long, cette année, et la température du parc ne se prêta pas aux batifolages des amoureux le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Les patrouilles des professeurs étaient plus efficaces à l'intérieur du château, et j'évitai ainsi un traumatisme ou deux à l'ouverture de placards trop bien placés.

Je reçus quantité de cartes roses ce quatorze février, des fausses bien-sûr. Elles étaient quasiment toutes signées de prénoms masculins, et étaient plus nombreuses qu'il n'y avait de garçons pubères dans Poudlard. C'était bien essayé, mais raté. J'avais de plus reconnu la main de Perseus sur certaines d'entre elles. Sans rancune, vraiment. L'année précédente je l'avais envoyé dans les bras de la plus laide des préfètes de sixième année, et il y était allé, l'idiot. Rétrospectivement, je n'étais même pas crédible : j'avais écrit en vert. Il avait cru que c'était une allusion à la couleur de ses yeux étonnants pour la teinte de sa peau métissée, alors que ce n'était que mon encre habituelle, la même que j'utilisais pour mettre des annotations dans les marges de ses devoirs quand il m'en faisait la demande.

Sa Saint-Valentin de l'an dernier s'était finalement couronnée de succès puisqu'il avait réussi à se trouver une copine et il s'apprêtait à fêter le premier anniversaire de sa relation avec ma cousine Rose. C'était le bon jour pour ça, il pourrait même dire que toutes les décorations étaient là en hommage à sa beauté, et tout ça, et tout ça. La pauvre trouvait ça émouvant, mais il m'était bien plus facile de penser que sa satisfaction était plutôt due à des prouesses techniques de mon ami, surtout si j'en croyais les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait quand je les avais dépassés dans un croisement peu fréquenté. Je pris secrètement la résolution de ne plus partager ma connaissance des passages secrets avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas susceptible de n'en profiter qu'avec moi seul.

Je n'envoyai rien à Scorpius, et n'en reçut pas de nouvelle.

Tant mieux.

Il m'aurait surpris s'il avait succombé à tout ce sucre et ce rose. Il m'aurait surpris, oui, mais en mal.

J'étais quand même un peu déçu...

Il y avait là un paradoxe, j'en étais conscient, mais c'était l'effet secondaire qu'exerçait sur moi la fête des amoureux : un immense mépris qui n'avait d'égal que ma jalousie. Je me sentais un peu seul à me moquer des roses et des chocolats dans mon coin, sans avoir en compensation un amant qui me ferait oublier la guimauve environnante. J'avais beau les regarder avec condescendance, j'enviais quelque part tous ces idiots qui avaient quelqu'un avec qui espérer partager leur lit ce soir – espérer seulement. La discipline était ce qu'elle était et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un couple échappât aux yeux de lynx de la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, dont la vue ne s'était pas détériorée malgré son impressionnante longévité. Il devait y avoir un Niffleur parmi ses ancêtres, ce qui expliquerait son habileté exceptionnelle à dénicher les indésirables.

J'allai me coucher, ce soir-là, en trainant les pieds et en arborant un air boudeur. Tout cet étalage de bons sentiments m'avait donné mal au cœur tant au propre qu'au figuré je faisais une overdose de fleurs – mes yeux, oh mes pauvres yeux – et de chocolat. Ma tolérance à ces deux choses n'avait jamais été très élevée, mais cette année j'atteignais des records de dégoût. Il suffisait de peu, ces derniers temps, pour que je sois physiquement malade ce peu avait été atteint en ce quatorze février. J'avais hâte de retrouver le confort de mon lit et le silence de mes rideaux, sans parler de couleurs qui ne me donneraient pas envie de devenir aveugle ou pire, daltonien. Ce serait un comble ! Confondre le rouge et le vert sans pour autant que être aidé à supporter toute ce rose.

Bref. Je voyais toujours aussi bien les couleurs qu'un autre, et je finis par mettre plus d'énergie dans mes pas pour atteindre plus tôt mon lit douillet. J'étais fatigué, nerveusement parlant. Je passai à travers la salle commune de l'antre de mes congénères Serpentards sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, puis je rejoignis mon dortoir en passant dans les escaliers qui étaient perpétuellement humides à cause de la présence du lac au-dessus de notre plafond. J'atteignis enfin ma chambre, me changeai sans y penser, tirai les rideaux et me jetai sur mon matelas, avant de me mettre à hurler.

J'étais surpris.

Il était vraiment tard. J'avais auparavant fait un tour par l'infirmerie pour faire mettre un terme à ma nausée, et j'avais dû patienter après les autres victimes d'indigestion ou de potions d'amour trop mal préparées. Il était minuit passé quand j'eus rejoint ma couche, et je crus de prime abord être la victime d'une hallucination. Les perceptions qui parvenaient à mes voies optiques étaient cependant bien réelles, aussi réelles que ma surprise, de même que le sursaut qui s'en suivit quand je remarquai que Scorpius Malefoy était étendu en travers de mon lit, parfaitement à ses aises. Une fois que j'eus repris mon calme, je ne sus montrer qu'une réaction pour lui faire part mon ébahissement : je haussai un sourcil.

Scorpius s'esclaffa. Il me reprocha gentiment de copier ses expressions faciales, même si à mon avis le sourcil dubitatif n'avait jamais été enregistré comme typiquement Malefoy. Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un geste rageur de fermeture de rideaux, pour nous octroyer l'intimité que je pensais nécessaire. Si je n'osais imaginer des ébats passionnés, je voulais au moins maintenir sa présence en ces lieux privée.

Il commença par me féliciter. Scorpius admirait presque le génie qui m'avait fait rejoindre ce lieu après minuit, donc le quinze février et pas le quatorze, pour éviter de donner un côté trop niais à notre rencontre. Je lui rétorquai qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu venir un autre jour, mais il n'aurait pas trouvé ça drôle. Il constatait que j'étais fidèle à moi-même jusqu'au bout des ongles, et ça le faisait ricaner.

Il n'osait pas m'avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité ni la moindre raison de venir me parler avant ce jour précis, pour une raison simple : si cela n'avait été grâce à la Saint-Valentin, il n'aurait jamais eu le coup de baguette nécessaire pour révéler les secrets de mon cadeau de Noël.

L'histoire était pittoresque : Scorpius avait tenté quelques sortilèges de vérification du genre _Révèle tes secrets_ ou _Annulamal_ ou encore _Reprend ta forme originelle, artefact, moi, Scorpius, sorcier de sang pur, je te l'ordonne _sur le collier lorsqu'il l'avait reçu le vingt-cinq décembre. Ne parvenant à rien, il avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait après tout que d'un simple bijou, et que je ne l'avais pas ensorcelé. Mon étrange sommeil les jours suivant l'avait presque convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un présent d'adieu de ma part avant une théâtrale tentative d'autolyse, et il l'avait porté autour de son cou comme un hommage muet à ma personne. Les évènements qui avaient suivi mon réveil ne l'avaient pas amené à chercher autre chose, et il avait presque oublié le pendentif qu'il portait au cou, jusqu'à ce quatorze février.

C'était vraiment idiot. Scorpius avait été victime d'un sortilège de la part d'un de ses camarades au cœur de lion et s'était retrouvé coloré en rose de la tête aux pieds. L'enchantement était commun et d'une affligeante simplicité, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère. Scorpius n'avait eu qu'à se lancer un banal _Finite Incantatem_ pour mettre fin à la blague, et se faisant, avait également touché mon cadeau de la baguette, lui faisant reprendre sa taille et sa forme d'origine.

Il avait alors quitté brusquement sa salle commune pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir et déchiffrer quelques passages au hasard. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une énième tromperie de ma part, avant de tomber sur certains détails que je n'aurais jamais dévoilés volontairement. Il ne me dit pas lesquels, mais à deviner, il devait s'agir de pensées sur ma famille ou sur ma relation avec Ted. La seule chose dont je ne parlerais jamais à qui que ce soit, même sous l'emprise de la torture, était la teneur de mes sentiments, et je ne croyais pas en avoir fait si grand étalage. Je sus plus tard qu'il avait su lire entre les lignes, comme je le lui demandais en postface de mes écrits, dans cette lettre que j'avais rédigée alors que j'étais perdu dans le désespoir et l'auto-apitoiement. Dans mon trip d'adolescent malheureux, j'avais même glissé des références musicales qui me feraient honte à la relecture, et qui lui avaient arraché un sourire attendri et un peu attristé.

Il avait été touché, et s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'il mette un point final à l'embargo qu'il menait sur ma personne, qu'il finisse enfin par m'adresser la parole, histoire de mettre les choses au point entre lui et moi.

Et il était là.

Trouver la salle commune des Serpentards n'était pas un problème, son père avait dû lui révéler le chemin à emprunter pour rejoindre notre antre sous-lagunaire il connaissait le mot de passe en bon préfet qu'il était. La difficulté avait été de se faufiler en douce jusqu'au bon dortoir, mais il avait trouvé une aide inattendue en la personne de ma chouette, la farouche Hermengarde, qui était obligée par l'absence de fenêtres à emprunter les portes. Il avait reconnu en elle la porteuse du fameux cadeau de Noël. La suite avait été un jeu d'enfant, il était encore tôt dans la soirée, et mes camarades de dortoir étaient encore occupés à nettoyer les amygdales de leurs petites amies ou flirts respectifs.

Il s'était jeté un sortilège d'insignifiance afin de détourner l'attention de quiconque aurait jeté un coup d'œil à mon lit et ne l'avait enlevé que quand il avait été certain que c'était moi qui m'apprêtais à y pénétrer.

Il était là, donc, et attendait l'issue de notre échange avec sans doute moins d'appréhension que je n'en ressentais. Je lui demandai tout simplement ce qu'il voulait et à quoi il s'attendait. Après tout, il avait tenu entre ses doigts (blancs, fins et un peu trop courts pour sa stature) un extrait aussi fidèle que possible de mes pensées les plus intimes, il devait connaître mes aspirations et mon point de vue sur la question. Manquait son avis pour donner enfin sens à notre interaction et, oh rage, oh désespoir, oh confusion honnie, il n'en avait point. Il ne savait plus vraiment que penser des évènements. Il était finalement convaincu que ma sœur était indigne de son attention, pour le citer, et que mes aspirations étaient assez plaisantes pour mériter qu'il y montrât un intérêt. Qu'il était hautain, mais qu'il était gêné ! Les tics reconnaissables du langage aristocratique lui venaient bien facilement lorsqu'il ne savait pas où ses mots le menaient. Cet aspect de son caractère m'émouvait de façon assez invariable.

Il était mignon.

Il était chou, mais ça ne faisait pas avancer l'affaire. Nous restâmes muets, nous dévisageant lentement, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole, simultanément bien-sûr.

Je finis par le laisser s'exprimer, je n'avais après tout plus rien de spécial à lui dire.

Il m'avoua alors qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à entamer une relation sérieuse avec moi – j'en ris intérieurement – même s'il en éprouvait une envie des plus vivaces. Il était certain qu'il avait la tentation particulièrement forte d'avoir des contacts physiques rapprochés et mouillés avec moi. En revanche, il était refroidi à l'idée des complications que cela pourrait entraîner une fois de plus avec ma famille, la sienne, l'école, et la population sorcière dans son ensemble. Nos noms étaient publiques et jamais rien n'arrivait à un Potter ou à un Malefoy sans que la sorcière de moins de soixante-dix ans en soit informée, émue, fâchée, et prête à donner son avis. La célébrité de nos pères n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon dans nos relations avec nos pairs.

Je lui fis remarquer que puisque nous étions tous les deux habitués aux inconvénients de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'opinion publique, nous n'en serions pas forcément gênés, contrairement à un ou une inconnue brusquement projeté sous les regards de la communauté. Nous saurions tous deux séparer le vrai du superflu dans d'éventuels articles. Ses amis semblaient aussi rompus à ce genre de publicité que l'était Perseus. Le métis profitait généralement de ces occasions pour me chercher des noises, le pauvre, c'était sa seule joie, et les élèves de Gryffondor étaient réputés entre autre pour leur loyauté.

Il restait à Scorpius à voir si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Peut-être bien, si la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était un indicateur, peut-être pas si on en croyait son silence indécis.

Je lui proposai de finir sa nuit dans mon lit, pour éviter de se faire attraper à roder dans le château à des heures indues. Nous n'étions pas obligés de coucher ensemble, même si c'était une alternative envisageable à un sommeil réparateur. Il y avait assez de place pour que nous dormions là tous les deux sans nous pousser hors du lit ni nous écraser. Il n'hésita pas vraiment avant d'accepter.

Le lendemain était un dimanche, nous pourrions en profiter pour continuer cette discussion ou pour avoir une relation plus physique, au choix.

Je m'endormis bien après lui, contemplant sans les voir les cheveux doux et fins qui reposaient contre ma hanche dénudée par une de ses mains, curieuse même dans le sommeil. J'espérais un peu, sans savoir si la chute en vaudrait la peine, puisque tout conte avait une fin. Je me pris à penser, le cœur serré, que plus le dénouement de notre histoire serait tardif, mieux je m'en porterais. J'aurais pu en douter, pourtant, car si je m'attardais sur les péripéties que nous avions déjà traversées, je devais avoir l'air désespéré . Je paraissais plutôt enclin à me contenter de peu, mais c'était Scorpius. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, de toute façon.

Sur cette pensée je m'endormis en souriant légèrement. Qui vivrait verrait.

Ou pas.

* * *

_À __suivre..._


End file.
